Ten Years
by WolvenNight
Summary: Jade loves Tori but is afraid to admit it, with a little help from her future self, will Jade finally gain the love she really desires?
1. Chapter 1

**Huge fan of the show and really like this pairing. This is my first posting on fanfiction so we'll see how it goes, read, review and enjoy. **

**I own nothing**

**Jade's POV **

I opened my scissor adorned locker and sighed as I pulled out the book required for the next class. Why wasn't I happy? I mean Beck and I are back together and everyone still fears me...but why am I not happy? I groaned in frustration and turned my attention to the locker across from mine. That's why...I watched as Tori Vega, with her silky brown hair, perfect cheekbones, beautiful smile and- whoa...whoa back up...did I just really think that? Yes, yes I did so get over it, I actually know why I'm not happy, why all I feel like doing is shoving a pair of scissors into that idiot with stupid hair who's talking to Tori...you see I never meant to get back with Beck, hell the song wasn't even for him. Who else could it be for you ask?

Vega...Tori freaking Vega...she's put up with all my bull, put up with me being the biggest bitch and yet still she stuck around, not once did she give up. She just KNOWS how I am, and yet she accepts it. No she doesn't accept it, she just doesn't try to change it, not like Beck. All he does is tell me to "be nicer" or "behave", god I swear who does he think he is? Vega allows me to be me, sure she scolds me but she doesn't want to change me.

Yet I'm too scared to even drop the full I hate you sometimes act, to drop the frenemies facade and just let her in, not just as a friend but maybe more... I know I'm supposed to be with Beck, that's what everyone expects but I don't want that...I want Vega, I love Vega...hell I melt every time I see that radiant smile of hers. Why can't I just drop Beck and go for it with Tori? I Jade West am afraid, not of being with a girl, not the labels...rejection? Nope...because I know she loves me too, I see it in her eyes, the way she smiles when I'm there.

No I'm afraid of the future...of the possibilities...she could hurt me...or I could hurt her and that thought alone freezes me in my tracks, that would kill me if that were ever to happen. I die a little every time I insult her, every time I make that gorgeous smile of hers fall my heart aches because I know I did it and yet I still do it and here right now I find myself about to do it again. I take a breath and mentally prepare myself for the ache I know will come.

Slamming my locker shut I smirk and put on the mask everyone know as Jade "the ice queen" West. I strut over towards Vega and my smirk grows as she clearly notices my presence, however the idiot talking to her doesn't shut up, I growl slightly at that. "My, my Vega." I drawl out, "Little low even for you, giving false hope to a desperate little boy." I smirk and gesture to the poor kid who has no idea how much I want to kill him for even looking at MY Vega. Tori just rolled her eyes and continued their conversation. Something about how he looked at her made me sick, he eyed her like a piece of meat and she didn't even notice or maybe she did...something inside me snapped when he put his hand on her shoulder.

I glared at him and by the look on his face I'd say it was quite effective, what I did next I regretted immediately. I pulled out a water bottle from my bag and dumped it on both of them. To anyone else that was just "Jade being Jade" but it wasn't and the look on Vega's face tore me in two. Wordlessly she stormed off, I spun on my heels about to take refuge from my idiotic ideas.

"Why'd you do it Jade?" Cat questioned me. I just glared and stormed off to the black box theater, I knew it would be empty by then. I sat on the stage and put on my pear-pod, getting lost in the music.

"Why do I have to be an idiot?!" I yelled out in frustration, "We graduate soon and I can't even..GAH!" I growled angrily as I sat at the edge of the stage.

Normal POV

Suddenly the lights shut off until a single spot light shone on the middle of the stage. "If this is where a serial killer comes out that would be so cool." said Jade. The familiar stomp of boots echoed though the theater as a figure slowly stepped into the light.

"I know right? But sorry to disappoint Princess, I ain't exactly a killer." the figure spoke in a sarcastic and very familiar tone. Soon the mystery person stepped just into view and what Jade saw almost made her scream.

Jade

"W-Who are you?" I demanded weakly. The person stepped right next to me and pulled me up, forcing me towards the center of the stage along with them.

"That's easy Jadey~ I am you." The person spoke. The person before me looked exactly like me, blue streaks, black hair, black clothes the only difference was age.

"What do you mean you're me?" I asked angrily, still confused and slightly scared wazzless. "Dear god I know I'm not that dense." my clone said. "Look I'm you ten years from now Jadelyn, so quit staring and buggin out because you need to listen and listen good."

The older me poked my shoulder as she spoke. I only nodded dumbly and stared at..well me. "Good, now I know that this is a shock buut... I'm here to keep you from screwing up MY future." I quirked my studded brow and scoffed.

"Your future? Okay, say I believe this... prove it." I demanded. The older me just shrugged like she expected that.

"Fine... our name is Jadelyn August West, we LOVE scissors," she smirked slightly before continuing, "we HATE ducks and a list of other things...and that song was sooo not written for Beck...oh and right now you love Vega." I stared at her dumbfounded, mouth agape.

"H-How...what?.." was all I could manage to say. Running a hand through my hair I just stared at the woman before me.

"To answer how, let's just say I have ways and know people, now as for why I already said...you're about to screw up my future Jadey and I don't like that." said the elder me, her tone low and dangerous

I looked at her, fully taking her in and again raised my studded brow. "No ring huh? So we aren't married? Or what?" I asked tauntingly, trying to cover my disappointment.

"NO you moron we ain't married yet...there's a very important question I have to ask a certain someone before I get married. And close your mouth, you don't wanna catch flies do you?." she retorted just as quickly.

I closed my mouth and just blinked. "What do you want me to do?" I questioned my older self. Noting the smirk growing on her/my face. "Well for starters you're going to go apologize to Vega, second you'll start letting her in, oh and break up with Beck in between there...but before all of that you're going to wake up, you hit our head pretty hard and I still remember that. Oh and before I forget, you do as I say and I'll show you a glimpse of what we got going for us in my time."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I really appreciate all of the encouragement :). . Again thank you so much and without further ado here's the second chapter. **

**And again..I own nothing except my OC's, nothing else (sadly) **

**Normal POV**

Jade stood there for a moment thinking over what this older clone of her just said. "Whoa, wait back up there...you mean if I start being nice to Vega I-" The older Jade growled and walked up closer to Jade. "Only I call Vega, Vega got it?" demanded the older woman.

"Aren't I you?" Jade asked, sarcasm and amusement apparent in her tone. Curiosity ran through Jade's mind as to why this older version of herself was so protective over Tori. "_Maybe...maybe I do get Vega..." _Jade thought, not noticing the amused expression on her elder self.

"ooooh veeerrry good Jadey, now you're catching on. Now quit wasting time here and go find Beck and dump his ass so we can work on making things right with Vega." said the older woman. Jade could have sworn she heard her elder clone mutter "bastard" under her breath.

**Jade**

"Hold up, NEVER tell me what to do...and what does Beck have to do with anything?" I demanded. My clone simply smirked at me, amusement dancing in her..rather my blue green eyes. Oh hell no, she thinks this chiz is funny. I was about to comment when she put a hand up to stop me.

"Man they were right, I knew I was going to give myself a headache...okay firstly ALL of this has to do with that damn Canadian and second You'll listen to me." she growled out, "Now in a minute here you're going to wake up in the same spot where we passed out and Beck will be there so tell him damn it and then go find Tori, I have some business to deal with.."

I shuddered a bit at the tone in my own voice, I knew that tone and it doesn't take much to realize that "business" meant someone was about to get the holy hell beat out of them. What does this older me have against Beck? And why is she so concerned about Vega?

Before I could ask I felt something pulling on my shoulder, suddenly I felt a headache coming on and all was black. "Jade, Jade! Are you okay?" asked a concerned voice. I know that voice, slowly I opened my eyes to see none other than my boyfriend kneeling by me. "What happened?" I asked and looked around, maybe it was just a weird dream?

Any thought of it being a dream vanished when I saw my older clone standing behind Beck, glaring, she mouthed "Dump him" then just vanished. I shook my head a bit and slowly sat up. "Yeah Beck, I'm fine...I think."

Beck looked at me for a moment, concern reflecting from his eyes. "Babe, you fell and looks like you were out for a little while. Come on, let's get you home and get you some rest." I shook my head no and stood up. "No Beck, god what do I look like a five year old?... I fell that's it...I'm not going home, there's something really important I need to do."

I was a bout to storm off when I felt his hand grab my arm, "Jade, what's wrong? I just want to help." his voice was laced in nothing but concern but something didn't feel right, it almost seemed...forced, like it was an act.

"Beck...let go." I hissed, my tone was low and dangerous. Beck backed off immediately looking surprised, scared even, but beneath that...he almost looked angry, like he knew something was different. "Jade, just tell me what's wrong."

"NEVER tell me what to do Oliver." I spat out, "And stop acting I know you and even you aren't stupid enough to try and lie to me... so BACK OFF!" I spun on my heels to exit and nearly made it to the door when I heard Beck jump down from the stage.

"Where are you going?! To maybe see..Tori?" he asked tauntingly. My eyes went wide and he just smirked. "Oh I know Jade and I had a visit from a reliable source. He said if I let you walk out right now I'll lose my chance."

I have never seen Beck look so desperate, he was panting and looking frightened. "You never had a chance Beck...not after the last break up. Now let it go, let us go... I don't want to hurt you Beck but I need to stop hurting myself too... I need to try at least...I need to try." I whispered.

He just looked to the ground, hurt written all over his face, he simply nodded. "Okay Jade... okay...just one last kiss?" he asked desperately. I was about to give in, walk up to him and give him just that much but my heart told me no, and I never listen to my heart but this one time I did. Thank god I did because the doors to the theater opened and the one person I wanted to see the most just walked in.

Vega looked between us cautiously and hesitated, she was about to walk out when suddenly it clicked. I spun and looked at Beck, "You ass! You knew...you knew Tori would walk in.. you wanted her to see that!" I yelled, anger and shock evident in my voice. He simply smirked then walked past us as he made for the exit, "I still have a chance Jade, just remember that...and yeah, I knew." he spoke darkly as he walked away.

I stared after Beck in shock shaking my head and watched as Tori walked over to me, cautiously. _"Cautious, always cautious...I made her scared of me and that's what hurts..." _I thoughtsadly.

Normal POV

Tori approached closer to Jade and took a breath, "Are you okay Jade?" she asked. The raven haired teen simply nodded then did the unexpected, she grabbed a frightened Tori and hugged her, burying her face in the nape of the half Latina's neck. Tori stood there shocked, but soon enveloped Jade in a warm embrace, allowing the black haired girl to calm down.

Jade took a breath and stepped out of the latina's embrace. "Am I okay? I should be asking if you're okay Vega..I mean I did poor water on you." said Jade, slightly wincing at the mention of her earlier actions. Tori simply smiled and put her hand on Jade's shoulder, "I'm fine Jade, just ya know a bit wet." Tori said in a joking manner.

"About that...I'm sorry Tori. I didn't mean t-...no I did but I never like doing that to you, so I'm sorry." Jade spoke almost inaudibly. Tori tilted her head to the side then grinned. Jade quirked her studded eyebrow at the latina. "You just called me Tori and the great Jade West just apologized to me." said Tori excitedly. Jade smiled and shook her head to keep from laughing.

"Yeah I did Tori. Look I'm not good with all this mushy chiz but... I uh.. would you want to go to Nozu with me so I can make it up to you?" asked Jade hopefully. This time it was Tori's turn to stare, she grinned and hugged Jade once more. "I would like that Jade, I really would." she smiled. Jade grinned like an idiot and returned the hug. "Alright so tonight at 7 okay?" asked Jade nervously.

Tori nodded and kept smiling, "Sounds good to me. Oh and I'm sorry about Beck by the way...I-" she was cut off by Jade placing a hand on her shoulder, "It's alright Vega, and I'm fine... I shouldn't have let him kiss me in the first place. So it's a date, I'll see you at & okay." Jade smirked at Tori's excited form and walked out, smiling all the way to her locker. _"I have a date with Tori Vega." _was her last thought before heading home.

**Jade**

I have a date with Vega and I'm freaking out. I'm Jade West I don't do freak outs, yet here I am tearing through my closet to find the "perfect" outfit to wear. I groaned in frustration and plopped down on my bed. "Wear the green shirt and that black skirt with the boots, the green makes your eyes stand out" said an all too familiar voice.

I sat up and saw none other than my older clone standing in the middle of my..our, room with our trade mark smirk. "ugh... didn't I get rid of you?" I asked tiredly as I stood up and grabbed the exact outfit mentioned earlier. "Not by a long shot Jadey. I'm here to help so **you** don't screw up my plans. Oh and nicely done by the way, thanks to you things are going back to how they should be and I now have a very hot date tonight." the older woman spoke, amusement in her tone.

"Uh...you're welcome? And what do you mean? I already dumped Beck and as you can tell I'm going out with Tori." I retorted, grabbing the shirt I began to peel mine off only to turn around and look at my clone. "Do you mind?"

My older self laughed, actually laughed then smirked. "First of all I start with I am YOU so it's nothing I haven't seen before. Then I'll go straight to the point, you got a date with Vega which is good, especially for me considering...but watch out for Beck.. things still aren't right as you could tell Beck isn't exactly himself...I can't tell you too much without a certain...friend" she smirked, "... but be careful things with you and Tori will go good, just make sure to tell her everything...let her in Jade so she knows when you're honest."

I only nodded silently and finished changing. It was only 5 pm so I had a few hours to kill and my older clone was still here...I mean seriously why is she here?! I sighed and sat back on my bed intent on just ignoring well me. The older woman smirked and shook her head.

"Have to wait a bit for my signal." the older me spoke, breaking the silence. I looked at her, the confusion apparent in my expression. "I didn't get here myself ya know."she said simply as if that explained things further. I was seriously starting to get annoyed.

Before I could even say anything another woman appeared in my room, standing right by my older self. She too had black hair and was as pale as I am, but that was where the similarities ended. She was shorter a bit smaller in the bust and had stunning blue gray eyes. Wait I know those eyes... "Keria?" I stated weakly.

"Hello blue jay." Keira chuckled at my confusion then poked my older self. "And Jadey stop messing with the younger you...it might screw up more things." Her English accent making me smile. "So my black raven is behind this?" I asked.

"Little cousin I'm only here to sort things out, but yes...I sent your older self here to fix what has been messed with." my cousin explained. At least she makes some sense I mean seriously Keira Black is the only family member I like let alone like the only person I know that's completely straight forward..at least with me.

"Like what?" I questioned. Keira smiled but shook her head, my older self was about to say something but Keira put a hand over her/my mouth. "Jade not now." she hissed at my older self, then looked at me. "Sorry blue jay, now's not the time. But as long as you keep up with what you're doing things will continue to fix themselves as they already have. And as your idiot older self promised we will give you a few small glimpses into our time...and seeing as though things are working out...I don't see why, after your date with Tori we can show you what's been fixed." She smiled and vanished with my older me.

I muttered a bit then looked at my clock. Holy chiz it's 6:30, I need to go so I'm not late to pick up Vega. I grinned as I raced down the hall and out the door, not like anyone was home anyway. I bolted to my car and raced towards the Vega residence, making sure not to get pulled over. Nervously I pulled up to Tori's house and knocked on the door.

As the door opened I felt my breath hitch and my heart stop, for right before me stood the most beautiful sight I could ever see. Tori Vega beamed at me, wearing a simple purple shirt with a jacket and skinny jeans, to me nothing could be more beautiful. "Let's go Vega." I said, trying to contain my excitement, my nervousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys so much for the support and reviews. Older Jade is a lot of fun to write and she's definitely going to be around for a while. This one will show future Jade's life. So read, review and I hope you enjoy~**

**I own nothing but my OC.**

Normal POV

Jade opened the passenger door to her dark blue mustang so Tori could get in. She hurried to the drivers side and made their way towards Nozu. The ride there was silent but a comforatable silence, every once in a while Jade would sneak a look at Tori, smiling and Tori would do the same both content in the quiet.

As they pulled up to Nozu, Jade once again opened the door for Tori, lacing their hands together as they walked inside. Tori smiled widely at the gesture from the usually distant and cold girl and lightly squeezed her hand comfortingly. They made their way to a private booth and sat down. "You look great tonight Vega." Jade finally spoke up.

Tori blushed at the compliment. "Thanks Jade, so do you. I love that shirt, it brings out your eyes" she replied a bit timidly at the end. Jade simply smiled and ordered once their waiter arrived. The two laughed and had light hearted conversations, not really noticing when their food arrived.

"Wait so that's why you hate ducks?" asked Tori amused. Jade nodded and fought down a blush. "Jade not that I'm complaining or anything but...why are you being nice to me? And what happened today?" asked Tori.

Jade

I sighed, knowing she would ask about today. "Ve-..Tori, look I never liked being mean to you...I just didn't know how to deal with what I was feeling toward you. So I reacted the only way I know how...that and I'm like an 8 year old boy.. I don't know how to express my feelings very well so I acted out and teased you even though I really like you." She looked at me a bit wide eyed but nodded for me to continue.

"And as for what happened today. I don't think you'd believe me if I told you all of it but long story short.. I fell, hit my head, had a crazy ass dream then broke up with Beck. Now I'm exactly where I want to be." I finished and looked at her, waiting for her to scoff or reject me.

"You mean to tell me..that this whole time you liked me back?" she teased, smiling that dazzling smile that makes me melt. I only nodded, too afraid to use words at this point. "And where is it that you want to be Jade?" she asked timidly.

I smiled and took her hand, looking her straight in the eyes, brown meeting blue green, chocolate and mint. "I'm here on a date with the one person I really want to be with." Tori blushed but held my hand firmly, smiling she looked at me. "And I'm where I want to be too." she said softly. I felt my heart soar at those words. She wants me too! I swear I could fly at that moment as sappy as that sounds.

I noticed the time and stood up "Let's get you home Vega...don't want your dad going all cop on me." I teased. She chuckled and stood with me, taking my hand as we walked back to the car. We made it back to Vega's place, singing along to the radio without a car in the world.

I got out and walked her to the door. She fumbled nervously with the key then managed to open the door. "Thanks for tonight Jade...I really liked it." she said shyly. I grinned and pulled her closer to me, watching her blush. Her eyes briefly flicked down towards my lips then back up to my eyes and I smirked. Slowly I closed the ap between us and brushed my lips against hers.

I could have died and gone to heaven right there. Her lips were so soft as she kissed back. Holy chiz she kissed back! I licked her bottom lip begging for entrance and she accepted. Our tongues fought for dominance and for once, I lost. Not complaining mind you, Vega has a veeery skilled tongue. I pulled back panting and noticed the flush of her face.

I smirked and pecked her lips once more. "Night Vega." I turned to leave but she grabbed my shoulder and spun me back around. "Wait..." she said quietly. "Where does this leave us?" she sounded so timid...so vulnerable I couldn't help but melt. Rolling my eyes in typical Jade fashion, I smirked. "This means Vega, that you are mine now." I pulled her in for another seering kiss then pulled away, "And I'm yours."

She grinned like a mad man and nodded. I turned around and made it back to my car before I shut the door I heard her call out "Night Jade." before she closed the door. I grinned like an idiot as I snuck back into my house.

I laid down on my bed as I replayed the night, smiling at the ceiling. "I take it you had a great night too huh." The familiar drawl of the older me carried through my room. I sat up and looked at me, smirking. "You should know." I retorted.

"I do and let's just say thanks to you my night went just as well Jadey." she replied. I shook my head not needing any further hint that the older me just got laid. She laughed and sat next to me. "Well I'm sure you know what my appearance means~ but I'm not here to gloat about my sex life getting back on track."

"Thanks to you not being our stubborn self things are going back to normal and I'm one step closer to asking that important question." I raised a brow. "Can't tell you too much princess, but I can show you some of what you fixed."

The older me smirked and stood, holding out her hand. "well you coming or not?...or don't tell me Jadey's scared?" she mocked me...I mean seriously the older me just mocked me! Of all people.. I swear this whole thing is going to give me a headache.

I took her hand and my room faded from view. Next thing I know I'm in a living room and by the looks of it, this place is HUGE.

Ten years into the future (still Jade's POV)

I look around, noting the flat screen t.v and comfy looking couch. Pictures were on the wall and on the small coffee table near a recliner. I tentatively pick one up and gasp, not in complete shock but surprised, happy. For in this picture is the older version of me holding an older version of Tori. We're both smiling, looking at each other lovingly, as if we were the only two people that existed.

"Now you see why I needed you to dump that Canadian? We get the girl Jadey... we get the girl." My older self smiles softly, something so unlike me. "They were starting to fade...the pictures were... and Tori was getting angry with me as the memories disappeared. It hurt a lot let me tell you.."

I nodded, still a bit giddy at the fact that I end up with Tori. "Who's doing this then...why would the memories disappear?" I set the picture back down and look around.

"Well blue jay," the familiar voice of my cousin calls out from the stairs. "To answer that question... the memories disappeared because someone wants to break you and Tori apart as for who... well you can only guess." she finished as she walked into view, sitting on the couch.

"Oh so you can tell her things but I can't" my older me teased. Keira simply shrugged and smirked. "Beck." I growled out as the realization hit me. "Beck is behind this?" My older me nodded but Keira shook her head no. "Not fully blue jay... your father is really the reason why.. he went back and convinced Beck to prevent you from being happy...that and in this time you still have a bit of a grudge with him."

My older me scoffed and sat down by Keira. "Bastard should not have tried to kiss me..." she growled. "He had good intentions and you know it Jadelyn." Keira scolded. I watched the two of them still a bit in shock. "My DAD did this?" I growled dangerously.

My older self nodded, "'fraid so Jadey... daddy doesn't like our choice in our love life and is hell bent on making sure I don't get to be happy." she huffed.

I only quirked a brow, "So how do I stop it?" This time Keira looked at me and smiled gently. "blue jay, keep up what you're doing and keep an eye on Beck... we'll try and undo the damage you're father did...just make sure Tori knows what's going on..or at least make sure she understands that Beck isn't in the right mind at the time and will try and split you two up okay?"

My older me just smirked and pulled out a pair of scissors from her boots "If that fails we always can just use these ya know." I grin along with...myself?...wow that's weird and pull out my pair of scissors. "Now let's get you back before Vega sees and decides to cut me off again." my older self said smirking. "You're joking right? Tori actually cut you off?"

"...let me put it this way Jadey... breaking into Fort Knox would have been easier than getting into Vega's pants..." I bite my lip to keep from laughing at my older self. "Oh sure you laugh now, but just you wait.. when she cuts you off then see who's laughing...and it ain't gunna be you."

That shuts me up quickly. Keira just smirks and walks over to me, "Time to go back to your time Jade... just be careful and keep it up. Don't get in your own way..." she lays her hand on my shoulder and everything fades out and in the blink of an eye I'm back in my room.

Well this is going to be interesting. I change into my pj's and lay down, I check my phone and notice that my status changed from being in a relationship with Beck to being single. I update my Slap status and send Tori a good night text before letting sleep take me. God do I have a lot to think about.

**Jade West: Had a good time tonight...**

**Tori Vega: Hope everything stays good for you Jade :) **

**Beck: Oh really?**

**Jade: GET OFF MY PAGE OLIVER!**

**Beck Oliver: signed off**

AN: so what ya think? Need to work on my romance I know but...I got nothin... Hope you enjoy it and there's more on it's way. Thank you again and please review, is there anything you guys want to see? Just let me know :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Again I have to say thank you for all of the encouragement and support. I know that some of you were expecting it to be future Beck behind some of this..but don't completely rule out that theory yet, I know where I'm heading with this but I like to add a few twists. **

**I own nothing. **

Jade

I woke up to the sound of my damn alarm and groaned. I did not want to get up but the memory of last night hit me like a freight train and I bolted up and rushed to get ready. Today is Friday, today I get to see Vega after one of the greatest nights of my life.

I looked around and smirked at the lack of the older me, ood things must be going right then. I practically sprinted to my car and made my usual stop to Sky Bucks for me my needed and much loved morning coffee. With coffee now in my system I smirked and slowly made my way to school.

Hey just because I'm excited doesn't mean I'm suddenly gunna stop being late. I strolled in to the hallways and made my way to my locker, clutching my coffee and reveling in it's warmth. I opened my locker and grabbed what ever I needed then looked across the hall to see Vega standing at her locker.

I nodded in her direction and she smiled, that same dazzling smile from last night, the one I like to think she reserves for me. She returns her attention to her locker and I smirk. I queitly saunter my way up to her and but my hand on the small of her back, I feel her stiffen for a second. "Having a good morning Vega?" I whisper just by her ear a bit seductively.

She shivers slightly and I grin. Man I want to make her do that again. She relaxes at my touch and turns to face me. "Why yes I am Jade." she smiles at me, the falters a bit. "Jade...are we going to.." she trails off and looks at the ground.

I sigh and feel a pang in my heart. I tuck a finger under her chin to make her look at me. "Vega I want nothing more than to be able to kiss you right here and now, to hold your hand and make sure everyone knows that you're mine." she smiles at that.

"But... I don't want everyone to think I'm using you either seeing as though it's only been a day since I split with Beck...even though I never really was with him anyway..people, I just don't want to hurt you." I finish and step back a bit to gauge her reaction.

She nods and seems to understand, I smirk. The bell rings and I look around to make sure we're alone, I lean over and peck her lips. "See you later Vega." I grin and head to class, swaying my hips a bit more knowing that she's watching.

Normal

The lunch bell ran and the gang found themselves at their usual table, the tension evident. Cat sat to the right of Jade and Tori next to Cat as not to raise suspicions. Beck sat at the other side across from Cat with Robbie and Andre. The fluffy haired teen glared at Jade from his side of the table, slightly turning his attention to Tori before sighing heavily.

"...ALRIGHT..what the hell is you're problem Beck?!" shouted a now irritated Jade. Cat squeaked at the sudden break in silence and both Robbie and Andre coward back. Beck blinked, a bit surprised then glared again.

"ME?! What about you?!" he growled out angrily, causing most of the gang to flinch. Jade glared cooly and raised a brow at her ex. "I for one have no problem what so ever Beckett...so back the hell off." she hissed.

Beck was startled by the tone in Jade's voice but recovered quickly. "The stop being a stupid bitch and take me back!" he yelled. The entire asphalt cafe went silent. Jade glared daggers and Tori watched helplessly as the scene unfolded.

"Fuck off Oliver... I will NEVER take you back so get that through your thick ass skull, secondly I never should have gotten back with you in the first place. And for anyone else.." Jade stood o top of the table, "I Jade West have no claim to Beck Oliver therefore feel free to flirt with, ask out and date Beck...because I have happily moved on." Jade smirked in triumph at the look of horror that now adorned the Canadians' face.

Suddenly half of the female population at Hollywood Arts swarmed Beck and led him away from the table. Andre looked at Jade in shock and Robbie still looked frightened. Cat giggled and sat by Robbie to help him calm down. "J-Jade?" Tori spoke timidly.

Jade

I grinned and looked at Tori. "Before you even start Vega, I did what needed to be done and now I can finally do this." I pulled her close to me and wrapped my arm around her waist. Vega blushed and man does she look cute like that.

Andrea grinned, "Damn about time you two stopped dancing around each other, I swear I was going nuts." I blinked, well that was not what I was expecting. "aww Jadey and Tori are so cute together." giggled Cat.

Tori was beaming and leaned into me. "Thank you Jade." she whispered to me. I shrugged and kissed the side of her head, god she's making me all sappy. The bell rang and soon school went by in a blur. I grabbed Vega before she could leave and offered her a ride home.

We got into my sick ass car and headed toward her house. "Jade... why did you get back together with Beck?" she just had to ask that...I mean I knew she would but damn all I want to do is feel her lips against mine again.

I sighed and pulled up to her house. Once inside I sat on the couch and put my feet up. Vega looked at me expectantly. "...Okay Vega...look the song I wrote and sang at the full moon jam was not for Beck, it was for you." I rubbed my temple, "I mean who else has stuck around and not gave a damn in the end? But when he came up to me I...I just went with what was safe. I just was to scared to tell you how I felt and was afraid that I might hurt you." I looked down at the floor at that point.

It was silent for a moment and I held my breath waiting for Vega to yell at me. Instead I felt her cup my face and she smiled. Slowly she brushed her lips against mine then pulled away. "That Jade was beautiful..but also crap." I blinked confused. "Just because we might hurt each other doesn't mean it won't be worth all the good things we can do and be for each other."

This time I grinned and pulled her to me. I pressed my lips against hers and grinned as she kissed back. I swiped my tongue against her bottom lip and she let me in, our tongues caressing each other. I smirked as I heard her moan and pulled back.

We grinned like idiots and spent the rest of the evening watching movies. Tori ordered pizza earlier so when the door bell rang I got up to go get it. When I opened the door I nearly fell on my ass, once again my older me stood right in front of me trying not to laugh at the expression on my face.

"Hello Jadey~" she smirked and waltzed right in and took my exact spot on the couch. I stared and sat down next to me. "Easy there Jadey, don't want to give us a heart attack at a young age." she smirked.

"Wha-...why are you?" I couldn't even finish my train of though when Vega came down the stairs. "Did the pizza come?" she asked then looked at me. Apparently I looked stupid because she gave me a funny look then looked at my older clone and raised a brow.

"Please tell me you see her too." I practically pleaded. Tori looked back and forth between me and my older double. "Jade..."

"Yes?" both me and older me answered. Tori just blinked and sat down by me looking as confused as I was. "Why does this woman look like you?" she finally asked. I smirked, finally! she does see her and oh thank god I am not crazy.

"Well Vega, to put it simply...I am Jade...just ten years older." the older me explained grinning. "And I must say it's good to see you at this age again...not that I mind you at the age you are in my time...believe me I am not complaining there." she smirked.

It was then that I noticed some bite marks and hickeys on her neck. "Hold up... why are you here? And I HATE bite marks." Tori blushed a bit from the older clone's compliment and attitude.

"No we hated Beck's marks...not cute or fun at all...Vega's on the other hand... damn those are a hell of a lot of fun." she smirked dreamily. Vega was full on blushing at this point and so was I.

"I'm here Jadey because I had to warn you... our raven lied to you." she stated boredly. I raised a brow at that. "Keira doesn't lie to me." I defended my cousin immediately.

"True...but she didn't tell you all of it... look yes daddy is behind most of this...but he is not stupid enough to start this...just keep a look out for an older Beck...he's the one who started this." my older me simply stated.

Tori kept looking between the two of us and was looking more and more freaked out. "Tori... she..I am telling the truth. That's me ten years from now...and raven is the nickname I have for my cousin, she's like the only family member I really like." I try explaining to her.

"Ya know I could always have the older Tori come here and explain things to you Vega." me clone says casually. "Wouldn't that mess with things?" I asked...didn't Keira just say something about that earlier?

My older self shrugs "Nah, not if raven from this time works with raven from my time...and trust me I swear they are... and damn that would be funny as hell to see Tori meet Vega." she smirks. Tori at this point is in my opinion doing a hell of a job of not freaking out.

"So you...are Jade?...from the future... and we're still together?" she finally speaks. My older me nods and smiles, "Yes Vega ...I'm Jade but ya know 28 years old and yes we very much so are still together." Tori nodded but still looked skeptical and I do not blame her. "Prove it." she said daringly. My older me smirked and stood up.

"I'm guessing your Jade here hasn't told you much yet...but I know that me calling you Tori makes you melt a bit and when I call you Vega you don't mind, you just don't like anyone else calling you that." my older self grinned in triumph. "Oh and Jade... our cousin will be visiting soon so things at home will be more tense...remember to introduce our Tori here to raven."

Tori smiled and took my hand in hers. "This is all really weird...but strangely enough it makes sense." she said. Did she just? Yes she did...my Vega just accepted this whole crazy mess and still wants me... I am the luckiest person alive.

My older self vanished and before I could even explain Tori kissed me softly. "That was weird Jade...and what was this about Beck?" I took a breath and told her everything I knew about what was going on. She nodded and surprisingly believed me. "This is some crazy chiz..but if I hadn't seen it I would not have believed it..."

"Why are you so accepting of this Tori?" To my surprise yet again she smiles and leans against me. "Your eyes, no one can fake your eyes...and the way she looked at me is exactly the way you look at me now."

Ten years in the future

"You WHAT?!" an angered voice filled the room. A tall man flinched and straightened his tie. "I am sorry Mr. West...but I failed at this attempt to stop your daughter from ruining her life and your family name." a dark skinned man spoke.

"I gave you a chance Beck..and you failed..." Mr. West spoke coolly. Beck winced a bit then ran a hand through his hair. "I still have one more chance to completely ruin them sir... I just need to wait a bit...and no offense Mr. West but this is MY idea...and MY ass on the line here... " he sneered, "Jade was mine..and I will damn sure get her back and destroy the so called "happy couple" once and for all." Beck grinned evilly the walked out of the dimly light office.

AN: So what ya think? Review please :) I wrote a bit of a cliff hanger...and I HATE cliff hangers... oh well. What do you think of Tori just accepting it and should older Tori come into play?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again :) I thank you guys again for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate your input and support. So please review and continue to read.**

**I own nothing.**

Jade

I woke up to the sound of a phone going off and felt around for the blasted contraption to scream at the idiot who decided to wake me from the best dream ever. Yet while I was looking for a phone I felt something soft and warm, that very something pulled me closer. I snapped my eyes open at that to find myself face to face with a completely asleep Tori Vega.

I guess we really did pass out after our movie marathon. I smiled as she snored slightly and cuddle against me more. The lasted thing kept going off until I finally reached it from the nightstand, noting it was definitely my phone. Groaning I hit the answer button without looking at the number.

"what?" I hissed, trying to be as quiet as possible to keep from waking Tori. I swear I visibly paled as the caller answered. "Jadelyn you will come home tomorrow and behave... I have a business trip soon and that blasted disgrace you call a cousin will be staying over." The line went dead before I could reply.

Well that was... geez I knew dad doesn't care but seriously he had to call at...holy chiz it's 1 am! Dear god he couldn't just leave a note? Oh wait he HATES my cousin so no he must be leaving in a few hours. I groaned a little loudly I guess because I felt Vega starting to stir. She scrunched her nose and damn that is cute then opens her eyes revealing those chocolate orbs I love.

"what's goin on Jade?" she half yawns. I chuckle at that, I swear this girl is making me soft but damn that was just adorable. I lightly kiss her nose and pull her against me. "Nothing to worry about right now Vega..let's just go back to sleep." She nods and smiled at that . Snuggling into me she falls right back to sleep and I soon joined her.

I woke again a bit later, this time the sun peaking through the window was to blame. I felt a pair of lips on mine and I grinned. "Morning Jade." Vega said, sleep still evident in her voice. I sat up and stretched a bit. I grunted in response. Vega only chuckled and handed me a cup of coffee. I greedily took a drink and hummed happily. "I made breakfast while you were still asleep and I know you can't function without coffee."

At the mention of breakfast I followed Vega to her kitchen. After finishing my coffee I finally spoke. "Vega...not that I'm complaining but where's your parents and that annoyance known as Trina?" Tori fought off a giggle and tried to look stern. "Parents are out of town to get away from Trina...again... and Trina is staying with a friend for a few days." she explained as he handed me a plate full of pancakes.

"Who called this morning Jade? ….you didn't look too happy about it." she asked as she finished off her plate. I grumbled and poked at my pancake. "It was my dad...seriously who calls at freaking 1 am just to say be home today because I'm leaving and your cousin is coming over?" I huffde and took a bite.

"You're cousin?" Vega asked. I saw the look in her eyes and I nodded to confirm her suspicions. "Yeah the same one my older self talked about." I smiled. "I want you to meet her Tori...Keira is the only relative that really supports me or gives a damn." She smiled brightly at that.

"I'm going to warn you now though...dad hates Keira more than he hates what I do... but he knows she's the only one I listen to so he has no choice. My cousin can be like me but a bit more...mischievous..." Vega nodded her understanding and finished her plate. I took a quick shower and changed back into my clothes from yesterday because as much as I love Vega...there is no way in hell I am wearing her clothes..my chest size says enough thank you.

We head to my house and I note the lack of my fathers car, however I do notice a black Harley Davidson motorcycle in its place. Vega looks at my house in awe and I blush a bit. "um yeah...dad's loaded...not that it makes a difference..." We silently walk to my door and I guess I looked nervous because Tori gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

I opened the door and head to the living room with Tori following me. We sat on the couch for a bit as I explained a bit more of my relationship with my father when suddenly, "Blue jay, do you have any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?" a voice asked from behind me. Both Vega and I jump in surprise and I turn to see my cousin smirking at me.

I swear this woman needs a bell or something, I know I can be silent but damn she's like a freaking cat..just appears out of nowhere. "Quoth the raven Nevermore." I responded and grinned. Tori looked at us confused and we laughed. "Vega this is my cousin K-"

"Keira Black? The international rock star?" Vega lit up at the sight of one of her favorite artists. I nodded. "Vega Keira is my cousin...Kiera this is Tori Vega." My cousin laughed and shook Tori's hand. "Nice to meet someone other than Cat blue jay...and I must say, well done...much better than that Beck I heard about."

"Heard abou-...other than Cat?" Vega turned to me confused. I blushed a bit and Keira just laughed. "Um well you are...kinda the only other person other than Cat to meet my cousin...and well yeah..." I trailed off embarrassed. Tori giggled and kissed my cheek.

"So blue jay? And what's with the reference to Poe's "the Raven"? " she finally asked. My cousin grinned. "Well Tori I found blue jay to be a fitting name for my little cousin when she was younger and it's stuck ever since...and raven is what she called me, partly because of my hair color, partly because Raven is mine and her favorite Teen Titan and because I used to read Poe and Shakespeare to her when she was a child."

"You watched Teen Titans?" Vega asked smirking. I nodded and raised a brow defiantly. "That was one of the coolest shows ever..."

"Good because I liked Robin." Woah...I soo found the perfect woman..I think I'll marry her. My cousin laughed watching us. "Don't worry blue jay I'll keep Uncle West off you're back...I like the two of you together, she seems to make you happier then you've been in a long time." Keira said smiling. I grinned at my cousin and pulled Vega closer to me. "Thanks cousin."

"Actually Jade... I think I may have a solution to avoid your fathers wrath...I don't want you to deal with a lot of what I did...I mean I never dated a girl before but I did incur his wrath." My cousin looked at me. "What's the solution Keira?" Keira smiled and sat down on the couch opposite of me and Vega. "I own a house here in L.A …..live with me there until you graduate and from there I'll help you two out as best I can."

"Are you serious Black?!" I sat there shocked. I know my cousin loves me but she's willing to further ruin any relations with my father and help me and Vega out with this? "I am West... and I know all the risks...I also know that there's something else bugging you."

"What do you know about time travel?" I looked at her with a raised brow. Keira simply smiled and shrugged. "You know I'm a witch Jade...so I know of spells that can send people back in time...why?"

"There's been an older version of me coming back and messing with me..and trying to fix things said you are in on it." I replied calmly. Keira raised a brow at me and glared slightly making me wince. "Firstly Jadelyn...I can do many things...and I HATE being accused of said things without proof..."she stated coolly, "However in this instant yes I am helping the future you...my future self had enough sense to keep me informed so I can keep an eye on things."

"Wait..you knew?" I gaped. Vega looked just as perplexed as I did. My cousin nodded and crossed her arms. "Course I knew Jade. I also know that there are others traveling through time... and they are not looking to help you either..." She looked at both Vega and I. "That's not the full reason why I want you staying with me...but I can keep you safe..the both of you safe."

Tori smiled at me. "Jade I think you should...I don't fully know your relationship with your dad and I still don't get this whole time travel thing...but I would consider it."

I was about to respond when I got cut off by my own voice...again... "Take the offer and don't you dare start our stubborn streak...the whole "I don't need you" and "you really shouldn't" crap." My older me smirked and sat by Keira, grinning at Tori. "I think next time I will bring your older self just to see the reaction."

"You do and I'll have her cut you off again." Keira warned. I laughed and Tori blushed at the reference to our future "developments" in our relationship. My future self paled at that "Oh come on raven, it was nearly a month before I got any last time... and she made me sleep on the couch!"

Tori sniggered and I glanced at her. Who knew Vega would be able to control me with sex..let alone be smart enough to use it against me. "Then don't... wait until I...well future me gives the okay... or if things start getting bad then we can bring Tori back to this time..." my cousin conceded.

"Why are you here again?" I asked annoyed. My future self smirked and returned her attention to me, "Well Jadelyn...I'm making sure you don't rebel and take the offer...oh and to screw with you~" she/I smirked.

"..." Tori laughed and kissed the side of my head. I smiled a bit at that and my older clone smiled softly. "awww Jadey blushing?" Tori teased and my cousin laughed. I stuck my tongue out then looked at my cousin. "I'll take the offer raven... when do we do this?"

Keira smiled at me. "Before uncle gets back Jade...the sooner the better." I grinned and nodded. Finally I'm getting out of this hell hole and get to live with my cousin. This is a pretty fantastic day, for once things look really good.

Ten years in the future

"I have good news for you Beck." Mr. West announced coolly. Beck lifted his head and glanced at the elder man. "I'm going to give you some help...but there's also bad news. It appears my meddlesome niece is getting involved and making sure that certain events take place..some a bit ahead of schedule..."

Beck blinked. "Help sir? And what events?" he asked a bit confused. Mr. West smiled wryly. "You see Oliver... I decided that you need help..so I enlisted a Mr. Ryder Daniels and a young man named Steven to aid you...as for the events." He cleared his throat. "Keira just ensured that my daughter moves in with her...so now my daughter and that blasted woman are safe for now.."

An: so what you think? Review please and I'm open to any suggestions as always. And thank you StraighJacketxD for the suggestions as well as Jay aka Jordan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys :) Thank you so much for your reviews and suggestions. I really appreciate the support~ Jade's been a bit too compliant don't ya think? Hmm how long will the cooperation last and what is Mr. West up to?**

**I own not a thing.**

Jade

"Look your dad will be gone all week so today and tomorrow we'll just let things be like old times. On Wednesday we'll pack up your stuff and get the hell out of here...sound good?" my cousin asked me. I grinned. "Sounds awesome...but what about Tori?"

Vega leans against me and smiles. "Easy, she can stay here with us for a bit and if she ever wants to there is plenty of room at my house for her." Keira responded. I swear my cousin is the best person ever, besides Vega that is. Now I know you're probably thinking "oh my Jade actually listens to someone without rebelling" ...Yes I do so just shut your damn mouth.

Keira is the only person that can get me to listen, she understands how I operate and respects my boundaries so yes I will listen to her...sometimes. "SO since Vega's parents are gone for the week... can she stay here?" I smirked at Vega as I asked.

Keira chuckled and stood up. "Sure...same rules apply no parties unless you plan to clean up and no sex, I don't wanna hear it..." she smirked back and Tori blushed. "I have a few things to take care of tonight so it's just the two of you for the time being...blue jay please...please promise me to not leave this house today...just for today." she looks at me and for the first time since I was younger I saw fear in her usually sparkling eyes.

I nodded in agreement and she smiled at me, sadness lingering in her gaze. "Well I'm off then...if your older you pops by again make sure she doesn't have the older Tori." She says over her shoulders as she walks out. Soon the sound of the Harley revving up was heard. I looked at Vega and grinned.

"Soooo...what should we do today?" I smirk as I see her blush. I stand up and start heading down a hall. "You coming or what Vega?" I turn to a black door with scissors on it, can you guess who's room that is? Yup mine~. I turn and make sure she follows me. I open the door and lead her down the stairs to a den of sorts. Yeah that's right I turned the den into my room so get over it.

Vega looked around my room, noting some of the animal skulls and band posters I have. I arched a brow and she just smiled. "Your rooms almost as unique as you." I grinned and grabbed some clothes. I went into my joint bathroom and changed.

When I came out found Vega eying my scissor collection. "See anything you like Tori?" I teased. She shook her head and chuckled. "Leave it up to you to have a scissor collection."

I grinned "So where do you want to go Vega?" Tori looked at me and raised a brow, a stern look now adorned her features. "Jade your cousin just begged you not to leave the house. And you're asking me where I want to go?"

I shrugged and nodded. "Yeah. Look raven knew I wasn't going to listen anyway and I know she left the keys to my car here, if she really didn't want me to leave she would have taken my keys and what not."

Tori sighed in defeat. I mean yeah I feel a bit bad about not listening to Keira but seriously she knew I would want to get out of here...I mean come on it's a weekend for crying out loud and we are teenagers. "come on Vega it's a nice day, we are teenagers and not to mention it's a weekend so come on and let's enjoy this okay?" She nods, still looking a bit skeptical. I smirk and lead her back out to my car.

Normal

Jade walked Tori to her car and they proceeded towards the pier. The car ride was filled with laughter once Tori decided she was okay with her girlfriend breaking her own cousins rules. "Jade what did your cousin mean only Cat has met her? And why doesn't anyone else know that Keira Black is your cousin?"

Jade thought for a moment, thinking over her words carefully. "Well I'll start with the last question...I don't want people to know she's my cousin because I don't want or need more people bugging me "can I get an autograph?" or "hey can you hook me up?" and shit like that... And well...Keira kinda came over for a surprise and Cat was there...o one else and I mean NO ONE else knows besides the two of you." she explained.

Tori nodded and smiled in response. "Thank you for telling me Jade." she said softly. The pair finally made it to their destination and walked around, taking in the sight of the ocean. They stopped to grab some fries from a vendor and explored the beach.

Together they walked hand in hand on the beach. "Are we going to tell everyone about us?" asked Tori. "I don't see why not Vega. Besides that would give me a chance to do this." Jade pulled Tori closer against her and pulled her into a searing kiss. "Anytime I want." she finished breathlessly. "So everyone can back off MY girlfriend."

Tori grinned a bit dazed from the kiss. "And what about our parents?" she asked, looking into Jade's eyes. "Dad won't like it..but I don't care, I have you and that's all that matters Vega." Jade responded sincerely. "I'm not sure how my folks will take it but they're hardly ever home any way, and like you said. I have you so I'll be fine."

The two smiled at each other and Tori kissed Jade softly. Jade pulled out her pearphone and looked at the time, "Oh chiz... Vega we should head back...Keira will be back soon and yeah she knew I'd leave but I'd like to at least be home when she gets there..." Jade rambles.

Tori cuts her off with another soft kiss, "It's okay Jade, we can go back and maybe cook dinner for your cousin." she said smiling. Jade nodded and intertwined their fingers as they headed back to her car. "Awww now isn't this sweet." a voice sneered from behind. Jade spun around and glared dangerously at the owner of the voice. "Should have listened to your cousin West, cuz now you're fair game." An older version of Ryder Daniels stared back at them and next to him was an older looking Beck.

Jade

Holy crap on a cracker... what the hell?! Daniels and Beck...but older the fuck is going on? I instinctively pushed Vega behind me to protect her. "Beck, Daniels? The hell?" Beck just smirked back at me...and man that was unnerving... it was like looking at a crazy person and Daniels looked ready to pounce... I do not like how he's looking at Tori.

"Aww Jade scared?" Daniels taunted. I growled and pulled out a pair of scissors from my boots. "Back off Daniels." Beck just stood there, grinning, looking almost pleased? Hell I knew I should've listened to raven and Vega but nnoooo I just had to be stubborn.

"Easy there Jade, we just have business to take care of." Daniels said smirking. Tori gripped my shoulder to hold me back. "What do you want Ryder?" she asked, confidence in her tone. I smiled slightly at that. Good Vega still has a back bone.

"Well my dear Tori...we're here to make sure you two don't get the happy ever after and you Vega never deserved one anyway." he sneered. I held onto Tori a bit tighter and I actually felt scared. I mean these two looked freaking nuts and they're HUGE I mean like ripped.

The two started advancing but before anything could be said two figures appeared and stood by me and Vega. "Don't take another step you idiots." I recognized the voice as my cousins. Beck and Ryder stopped and visibly stiffened.

"Black? West? How-" My older self stepped forward with an even bigger pair of scissors and pointed them at the boys. "You bastards ain't gunna ruin my life and sure as hell won't get away with trying to hurt MY girl so back the hell off." she snarled. The two vanished.

"Why didn't you listen to me Jade? I made sure to tell the present me to have you stay inside for the day..." Keira said, a bit disappointed. I bowed my head and felt Tori give my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Oh give it a rest raven, you know how I was and still am. No need for the guilt trip. But the you two are lucky that raven was keeping an eye out." my older self said.

"Now it's best you get back to the house before anyone else shows up...and no Jade no future Tori just yet... we have to wait and you know why..." older Keira said. My older clone smirked and looked at my car, "Man I forgot that I still had this...dude you two get in the back I'll drive us back to the house." she smirked and grabbed the keys from me.

The car ride back was just weird, Tori still looked shocked and what was with the looks they were giving Vega? Why do they want to split us up? "Look I know you pair have questions but we can't answer them...not just yet. All I can say is they are getting desperate especially now that Jade has went through with her plan in our time." Keira said looking back at us.

"What do they want?" asked Vega. She looked a bit shaken up and I don't blame her, the way Daniels was looking at Vega was just awful and the way Beck looked...I didn't recognize the look in his eyes.

We arrived back at the house to see my cousins Harley...crap...I'm in trouble. The futuere me and Keira walked into the house followed by me and Vega. MY Keira was sitting on the couch with her feet on the coffee table. "Hey isn't that my thing?" my older self teased. Keira smirked and looked at her older self and nodded, the older her vanished. "Go easy raven you know how I was and am...and well I may have pushed their attack a bit." my older self said.

Keira raised a brow, "You mean you actually?" My older self nodded and smirked. I looked between them confused. "Hell yeah I did and I got what I want too."

"alright well I'm guessing you two had a bit of a day so let's just eat dinner, watch movies and relax for the rest of the night." my cousin said. I blinked surprised she didn't scold me. My older self vanished and Vega finally smiled. "That sounds great Keira and thanks for not getting mad."

Keira nodded and smiled, "You two go relax I'll take care of dinner for tonight...just keep the noise level down please." she smirked and headed to the kitchen. Dear god that woman...I mean yeah I want to jump Vega and make love to her but...we're not there yet... and I want her to know I meant it when I tell her I love her..not just to get in her pants.

Ten years in the future

"You two failed AGAIN!" yelled an outraged Mr. West. Ryder and Beck flinched back, shaking a bit. "We're sorry sir...but you're daughter and her cousin stopped us." Beck tried explaining. "NO excuse Oliver." Mr. West spat. "And now my daughter actually plans to marry that woman.. if you two can't break them apart before the week is out then I'll lose my daughter for good!" he shouted angrily.

Unknown to the three men a camera was recording the conversation. In the living room of Jade's and Tori's house sat a fuming Jade West and equally angry Tori, Cat, Andrea and Keira. "Bit late for that...dad..." Jade whispered quietly.

AN: so what ya think? Please review :) anything that needs to be added? And should I rate this M for a later chapter or two?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again :) I want to continue to thank all of you for reading this story and for all of the support. For those who want to see Jade kick ass don't worry the time for that will come and trust me I feel bad for Ryder and Beck when it will happen. Please review and enjoy.**

**I own nothing.**

**Jade**

I was about to lead Vega to the movie room when Keira called for me to join her. Damn...I knew that was too easy. Sighing I directed Vega to the room and told her to pick any movie she felt like and I'd join her soon.

I walked into the kitchen and saw my cousin working on dinner. By the looks of things we're having spaghetti tonight. "Blue jay, please listen next time and stay inside..." she said as she stirred the sauce.

I nodded and felt a bit guilty, I mean I did disobey the one person in my family who actually cares. "But I'm not going to lecture you... I was thinking over the attacks...we need a plan but leave that up to me for now okay?" she turned and looked at me, mischief gleaming in her eyes.

"Okay raven...so what are we going to do?" Keira just smirked at me and finished preparing the meal. "you really care about her don't you Jadelyn?"

I nodded and smiled, "Yeah I do...Vega is...special... she makes me happy and makes me feel not so alone. Like I can trust her."

"Easy little cousin, I want to discuss things with Tori present so go get her and tell her food is ready."

Normal

Jade got Tori from the theater room and led her toward a massive dinning room. Keira set down three plates full of spaghetti and some french bread on to a long table. As the three ate in a comfortable lull of small conversation Keira looked between the two teens and smiled.

"Alright now that we have food in us and things are calmer there are things I'd like to discuss with the two of you." said Keira. "Tori you are staying tonight, blue jay can lend you clothes to sleep in...tomorrow we'll stop by your house and get some of your things so you can stay here for the rest of the week... I don't trust what's been going on to feel comfortable enough to leave you all alone."

Tori blinked then nodded. "Are you sure? I mean I don't want to be too much trouble for you-" Jade raised a brow and looked her girlfriend in the eye, "Don;t finish that sentence Vega. You are not causing any trouble and we WANT you here. Plus I think it would be safer and we get to spend more time together."

""Careful there jay you sound more like a Black then a West." Keira said chuckling. Jade smirked at he comment. "Good, thrn you can claim me for the House of Black then." Tori looked between the two confused.

"Vega, my family is split in two... on one side you have the West's and on the other you have Blacks." Jade started to explain, "Care to explain more raven?"

"Jade's dad was my mother's brother. My mother married into the Noble House of Black... a very rich and influential family...the difference being The West's have always been business driven, keeping up the family name and so on...The Black's well similar but a good few have rejected the traditional ways and are a bit more "romantic" at heart if you will" Keria explained.

Tori smiled at Jade then looked at Keira. "Um...so how are we going to be protected?" Keira chuckled and took a drink from her glass. "They won't mess you either of you here..not in the West house and they won't dare step foot in my own home...uncle is smart enough to fear what I can do." she smirked.

The rest of the evening went by quietly, the three watching a few movies before retiring to bed. Jade led Tori back to her room and handed her a shirt and sweat pants. "Here you can borrow these for tonight Vega. And I don't have an extra bed so we're sharing my bed if that's fine with you." said Jade as she grabbed some clothes for herself.

Jade

I laid on my bed and thought through the days events. Man this chiz I just weird... I mean seriously why are they so against me and Tori? I smile as I feel the bed dip and Tori snuggles up to me. "Ya know Vega I usually don't cuddle...so don't tell anyone." I tease. She chuckled and intertwined our fingers.

"Hey Jade...what's your dad's deal against your cousin?"she asks quietly. I had to think for a second... I mean it's a bit of a long story. "Well my aunt, Keira's mom was awesome.. my dad didn't approve of how she was..I guess like me, did what she wanted and loved the arts... my aunt married into the Black family against my dad's wishes... and well he hates all things arts and even worse Keira's dad was musician... and had "weird abilities" ….so they fought...a lot.." I sighed.

"But when Keira was born he though the could groom her into a "true West" and make sure she was all business... needless to say he freaked when she started showing the same "weird abilities" but he got over it... what pissed him off the most I guess was the fact that she became what he hates.. a successful artist and well the fact that she openly challenges his authority and threatened to take me away to live with her when I was 12."

Tori nodded for me to continue. "She knew I wasn't happy and dad is not exactly a nice person...especially when he's drunk... as much as I wanted out she was never able to take me away.. until now that is... but she's the reason I'm at Hollywood Arts..not dad.. she pays my way and got me the audition." I smiled fondly at the memory.

"So because of your cousin you go to Hollywood Arts." Vega says, it's more of a statement then question. I nod and bury my face in her neck. "When she can't see me she sends me gifts, when I need her she's there, and even if she couldn't get me out she has helped me anyway she could... since mom died she's always been there for me...even when she figured out how I feel about you..."

"Remind me to thank her one day." Vega whispers to me. I look at her with a raised brow. "She has helped you so much and loves you so much Jade. Because of her I get to hold the girl I-...really like." she faltered...was she going to say love? … My heart beats a bit faster and I grin.

" I love you too Vega." she gasps a bit and grins. I pull her in for a soft kiss that quickly becomes heated. "I love you too Jade." she says panting, lying her head on my chest. My heart soars hearing her say that. "You know Vega..my chest is not a pillow." I tease her, I just can't help it, she's easy to mess with..and it's cute when she blushes.

"But they're soft like a pillow." She responds. I was not expecting that so I smirk to cover up my surprise. "Well well Vega hasn't even been a week and I'm already a bad influence on you." She slaps my arm lightly and nuzzles against me more. That was one of the best nights sleep I've gotten in a while.

We wake up around 10 am and head to the kitchen to see waffles, eggs and bacon on plates for us. My cousin was sitting on the counter reading. Vega and I ate the oh so delicious meal, I swear my cousin is the best...she frikn cooks like a master chef. "Alright you two, get dressed and we'll head to Tori's house to get some of her things."

We nod, after we finish breakfast we take turns in the shower and meet back I n the living room. "I'll follow the two of you on my motorcycle...as a precaution of course..." Keira says and I smirk. My cousin HATES cars..well not hates cars more so has been traumatized by certain people's lack of driving abilities so she prefers her bike. I say it's a control thing but whatever.

Vega and I get in my car and we head to her house with Keira following behind. We make it to the Vega residence in one piece and Tori heads upstairs to pack. Keira stays in the living room a bit weary, but things are fine right now. Just as we're about to head out the doorbell rings.

We all stiffen and stand still. A look of dread comes across Tori's features and I know this is not good. The door slams open and Beck standing before us. Do they not give up? I mean come on... this is getting old and annoying...why can't they leave us alone?!

"I think it's time we make sure miss Vega here won't be a problem much longer." he says..and I mean this is stupid...but he's not future Beck this is Beck..my recent ex.. why?

"What is your deal Beck?" I snarl and narrow my eyes at him. Keira stays close to Tori and watches Beck carefully. "MY deal?...Well Jade you see I want you back..and this Tori thing is just a faze so maybe I can show you that you can live without her." He grins darkly.

"The HELL I can... I will not let you hurt my girlfriend!" I shout. He looks startled as I pull out my scissors. "B-Bit the guy I talked too..says Tori gets you killed in the future... and the only way to stop it is to break you two up." he stammers.

I'm about to retort but someone already has him up against the wall. "Listen here you damned Canadian.. I obviously ain't dead." My future self growls out. Next thing we know someone slapped Beck across the cheek and he falls to the ground. "And I don't get Jade killed Beck... you're our frined, how could you? ..oh and DON'T kiss MY girl..."

Vega and I stand their with our jaws on the floor. Right before us is the older Tori...and damn...she looks pissed. My older self smirks and kisses the side of her head. "I knew you would pick up some of my habits." my older self teased the older Tori, who just smiled in return before glaring at Beck. "So what are we going to do with him?"

AN: what ya think? Please review. And as always I'm open to suggestions. Thank you so much guy


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you guys so much I really mean it. SO future Tori is here, how's Tori gunna take it? This one will be a bit more revealing, and well I'm gearing up to put Tori's pov in. Also I apologize for spelling and grammar problems in the last chapter...blame exhaustion and a weird work schedule .All right here we go.**

**I own nothing**

**Normal**

"What are we gunna do with him?" asked a furious older Tori. The elder Jade smirked and pulled out a pair of scissors, "I have an idea." she said, the tone of her voice sent chills down Beck's spine. Keira put a hand on both of the future girls' backs. "That is not necessary Jade, Tori...set him on the chair... it's time to set some things straight."

Beck coward in fear as future and current Jade set him down on a chair, both glaring icily at him. Both Tori's watched intently, both wanting an explanation. Keira sat in front of Beck and looked at him sympathetically. "Beck, why did you say that Tori gets Jade killed?" she questioned softly. Beck was still shaking in fear but he pulled out a picture and handed it to Keira.

"T-The guy s-said that because of Tori Jade dies and this was his p-proof." He looked down, afraid of being hurt. Keira took the picture and examined it. Sighing she stood and ran a hand through her raven locks. "...The likeness is uncanny no?...Beck this woman is not Jade...this accident is not Jade's...Obviously Jade is alive and well in the future." she started.

"Examining the photo once more she handed it to Jade. The picture was that of a young woman looking almost exactly like Jade in a car wreck. "The woman in that picture...was Jade's mother." she said quietly. Jade studied the photo and frowned. "Why?" was all she asked.

"It's time you know the full reason why your father hates me... and I can guess his reasons behind this...Beck, I want you to pay attention to this as well...it'll explain a lot and may help you to understand a few things. Tori's please stand by your respective Jade's... this will be a bit of a story." said Keira.

Keira took a seat once more and sighed wearily. "Let's start at the beginning shall we?... My mother was Samantha West sister to Vincent West, Jade's father, Sam eventually married James Black and Vince would marry a woman named Liz. Before all of that is where our story begins." she drew in a breath and continued. "In middle school Sam met a girl named Elizabeth "Liz" Moore, from there they became best friends...In high school however things started to change... they furthered their friendship and began to date in secret."

"Throughout high school the pair strengthened and deepened their love and bond. Sam loved Liz and Liz loved Sam, plain and simple...except no one in their families really knew. Grandpa West was...very against anything other than traditional...and Grandfather Black was similar."

"Young Vince knew that Sam and Liz were close...he just didn't know how close they really were, so as all young boys he developed a crush on Liz. Before they were headed to college... the couple was caught in...let's say a compromising position... They were forced apart."

Keira pulled out a photo from her wallet. The picture was that of a young woman with similar features to Keira only with light brown hair. "Mother was... devastated to say the still had no clue...so when he pursued Liz she took it as a chance to at least be near Sam. They were not allowed to be alone together but they got to see each other."

"Eventually Sam was forced to marry James Black as a way to keep the family honor as well as cement a huge business deal. Shortly after Vince married Liz...little did either man know however was that their two brides were still very much so in love with each other...they resumed their relationship and started an affair."

_Past_

_Two figures lay on a bed, out of breath and panting from earlier activities. Liz ran a hand down Sam's stomach and smiled. Sam smiled but faltered, laying a hand on Liz's, feeling the swell of her belly. "This should be our child Liz... this should be our family." Liz kissed her lover and smiled. "In a way this is ours Sam... please let us just lay here and pretend for a while that we are the family we want to be."_

Present

_"__I _was born a short time later...for years their affair went unnoticed that is until Vince found his wife in bed with his own sister... he was furious. He disowned my mother on the spot and forced her to go back to England with James... you were born shortly after blue jay."

Jade sat there stunned, processing the new , though bewildered squeezed her girlfriends hand in support. Keira remained silent for a moment, seeming to be thinking over her next words.

"A year later mother was hit by a drunk driver...Vince took pity on me and decided that perhaps he could have a second chance with me. When word reached Liz Moore, now Liz West... she was heartbroken... but Vince forbade her to go to the funeral or even visit the grave...one last act of vengeance."

"You were about four when your mother died jay... on that day it seems fate stepped in...a drunk driver happened to be on the same road as Liz... she died instantly, reunited with her love...You look so strikingly like Liz..I thin he fears history repeating itself when it comes to you and Tori." Keira finished and bowed her head.

The room was silent, Beck didn't utter a word but apology was written all over his face. Both Tori's were gaping, trying to make sense of what was just revealed. Jade sat there, silent, a storm of emotions evident in her eyes.

"I tried taking you away three times blue jay..not just once. I wanted to free you from Vince's fears and control. So when I was 19 I tried taking you...but he put a stop to that...that was why you didn't see me for two years... he practically forbade me from coming around. The second time, I challenged him.. I got him to back off and at least got to pay for you to go to Hollywood Arts... it took a lot of convincing. And now you're 18 Jade, and it's all your choice.. one he has feared for a long time."

"I think he's afraid that I'll steal you away kind of like how Sam "stole" Liz... but of course in a different context..."

Jade

Holly hell... my mom..and Aunt Sam... that would explain the pure hate he has for my cousin but damn that's a lot to take in. "Why didn't you tell her this before?" Vega, my Vega asked. She sounds kinda pissed. "Part of the agreement... I get to see Jade, she gets to go to the school of her choice, he leaves her alone... in return my silence... and my cooperation." raven answered calmly.

"Raven... why?... I mean seriously what the hell?" was all I could manage. Keira flinched a bit but looked at me. "Jade... it's what happened...and I'm guessing that's why he's trying to mess with our time." she turned her attention to Beck.

"And I'm sure you want to make this up to your friends... if we play our cards right we can set things right, fix any attempts to to change anything as well as set things right in both times. Reset if you will...but we have to time everything just right...and the future Tori and Jade are going to have to continue fighting off any attempts at ruining their relationship while the present us must stall... once things are lined up then can we revers all of this. Then we can maybe salvage more than just one relationship." she answered.

All I could do was nod. Yes I'm pissed, confused as hell and just plain tired, but raven makes sense right now. So all of this will be a waiting game...I HATE waiting...but if this can set things right and I get to be with Vega that's all that matters.

"Okay... but tomorrow...I want to be left alone with Vega... NO future help, no watching over us...and no hanging about... I'm just asking for one day with Vega." I stare at them defiantly. My cousin nods and Tori grins, mischief sparking behind those brown orbs of hers.

"Beck..I'm not happy with you...and I don't plan on letting you off easy...but eventually we can be friends again." I stare at Tori...I was gunna say that but here she is looking like she's about ready to beat the living hell out of my ex and all I can do is smirk. I'm so proud. Beck just nods and I see the fear in his eyes, hell I'd be scared to if Vega looked at me like that.

"Easy there little me." older Tori says chuckling. "Before we all take off and deal with what we need to, let's go have a chat." Both Vegas disappear and I look at my older self who looks as confused as I feel. She smirked at me, "So Jadey looks like I can give you a fair warning about a few things too."

AN: Alright so next chapter will have Tori's POV and we'll get to take more of a peek into the future. What do you think Jade want to do with her day alone with Tori ;) And what will older tori talk to younger Tori about? thank you for reading and please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright first I am going to thank Jay aka Jordan, StraightJacketXD and TimelessReader for their help and suggestions. As promised I have both Tori's here and we'll see Tori's POV she's been a bit silent, until now that is :) please enjoy.**

**I own...nothing**

**Jade**

Both the elder me and myself watched as our girlfriends disappeared upstairs, and by the glint in older Tori's eyes I can only imagine what they're talking about. We both shook our heads and ran a hand through our hair.

I smirked at how Beck watched us, he looked a bit creeped out and still looks like he's about to piss himself. "Well since both the future you's are here...I'll take Beck to my house...see if I can help clear things up." raven announced and grabbed a very frightened Beck, walking him out the door.

"She does realize she rode her motorcycle right?" I raised a brow as they left. My older self smirked, "Oh she knows, and I'm pretty sure she's about to give that Canadian ass another scare."

"SO what ya think Vega's telling Vega?" I asked. My older self paled and glanced up the steps. "I want to know..but I really don't... she's probably telling Tori how whipped she has me. And how to torture you...maybe even telling her not to let us go to certain party" she shrugged.

"Wait...whipped? And control us?" I blinked. Oh hell I know I'm in trouble. My older self nodded. "Yeah...she definitely has us whipped... and she sure as hell knows it. She knows how to get me to do what she wants. I wasn't kidding when I said she cut me off, I swear I make one comment and she just leaves me hanging... she got me to beg.. I DON'T beg." she crossed her arms and scowled.

I am so dead...Vega has to be freaking fantastic in bed if she has me begging. "Oh and don't get me started on how she guilted me in to going to some lame party for Robbie... bonus I got to fuck her lame~ she couldn't walk for a day...but she so got revenge for that."

I laughed, man this is too good. "She couldn't walk?" I managed to get out between laughs. My older self smirked. "Hell yeah...was a good night. And her idea of revenge was not fun...so be careful if you ever piss her off...or render her useless for a day." she warned and I nodded.

I looked around a bit board then looked at my older clone, "Movie?" she shrugs and nods. I grab a decent movie from the shelf and put it in. "Not like anything else is going on anyway."

Tori

Holy chiz in a basket... I'm talking to my older self. If that makes any sense at all! This is just so weird. I sit on my bed and rub my face, this is just too much to take in. Older me chuckles and sits on my..her...desk chair. "I know confusing right?" she asks me. I nod and run a hand through my hair, laying back on my bed.

"You have noooo idea." I groaned. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" I looked at my older self. She smiles sweetly and okay now I see why people say that smile is annoying..it's too preppy... note to self, tone down the sweetness a bit.

"Mostly to give you a fair warning about Jade, and how to get her to do what you want." She smirked eerily similar to Jade. That smirk scares the hell out of me and it looks like I eventually learn how to use it. "O-Oh... okay then?"

My older me chuckled. "We both know how gentle Jade can be, and trust me you'll see her softer side more often...it's just for us though, she still acts all tough and what not and I'm not saying it's an act because she's still as scary as ever, but we get to see her nicer side. We get to really see how much she loves us."

"But fair warning, some times getting her to do things especially things she reaaaallly doesn't want to do results in consequences, at the time they are fun and so worth it...but you'll be feeling it the next day." she grins at a memory. I raise a brow and blush, well that's just...

"Oh but revenge is easy, cut her off for a bit and she's begging for forgiveness or just threaten her and she'll do what we want. It kinda sucks but it was funny seeing her pout." Well I guess physically our relationship will be amazing if this is an indicator. "So I can control Jade...with...sex?" I know I sounded timid because my older me just laughed and nodded.

We chatted for a bit about random things and I giggled at the story of why she cut Jade off for a month. We were laughing when I saw Jade walk by, she looked in at the both of us laughing and raised her studded brow. My older me grinned wickedly and Jade blinked, slowly she turned around and headed I guess back down stairs. I burst out laughing and my older me joined in, that was just too funny.

Hmmm I wonder what I could get Jade to do? My older me must see me thinking and grins, knowing what I'm thinking about. We head down stairs and I inwardly groan seeing a slasher film on...I hate scary movies...but leave it to Jade to find my dad's horror collection.

Jade

I got bored and needed to go to the bathroom so I headed upstairs. I passed by Vega's room and heard laughing...do I want to know?...yeah I kinda do so I peeked in. I raise a brow because apparently something funny was going on and the two just looked at each other.

Older Vega grinned...and I don't mean Vega's nice smile..that was a full blown 'I know things and can use them against you' kinda grin. I spun around and headed back down stairs...bathroom was not important anymore. My older me raised a row at my sudden return and I shrugged it off.

"What?" my older me questioned. I shook my head and looked at her. "They were giggling...and your Vega looked at me like she knows things."

"Oh she **knows** things alright... she can be dangerous to our health...or our sex life that is. Not to mention at that point she knows everything..." I blinked... so Vega knows everything about me...and is not afraid to leave me frustrated... that's fantastic.. note the sarcasm there.

"Meh it's not that bad...just don't piss her off to often and we're good." she shrugs. Oh great...that's just great. "So don't mess with her too much and I'm safe?" my older me nods. "Oh and don't forget to show her our nice side...she likes knowing that I'm nice just for her...makes her feel special I guess."

"And stop worrying Jadey, we obviously get the girl so man the hell up and quit worrying." I raise a brow, dis she seriously just tell me to man up? ….Damn I'm a gank... I smirk, I like it. At least I keep my usual attitude and Vega don't seem to mind. "Oh and before I forget, she reeeallly loves massages, she turns into mush and is putty in our very capable hands."

I smirk and look back at the movie in time to see someone get their head chopped off. Man I love this movie, I can't believe the Vega's have a decent horror film. My older self and I are grinning as the killer rips out some dudes guts and laugh. Both Vega's come down stairs and look at us. Both shake their head sigh.

Older Vega sits on top of older me and my clone wraps her arms around her, still watching the movie. My Vega sits by me and holds my hand, I smile and kiss the side of her head, not taking my eyes off the screen. Another death scene and My older clone and I are laughing.

"DO we have to watch this?" Both Vega's ask simultaneously, giving both of us a sort of pout. I groan...how do I resist this? I look at my older me and she looks just as conflicted, she looks at me and mouths 'stay strong' I nod but Vega's pouts intensify... oh hell I'm screwed.

Looks like my older self is too because older Vega whispers something to my older self and she hops up turning off the movie in a hurry. I blinked, and both Tori's laugh. "Sorry Jadey but somethings are just a bit more important." my older self explains then turns to her Tori and all out kisses her deeply, grinning like an idiot. My Vega blushes and I laugh, we all know Tori either threatened no sex or promised a fun night for my older self.

AN: alright I apologize for the shortness of this one. I hope you guys enjoyed having Tori finally in here and I hope I did alright with her, but what did you think? I promise that you'll hear more from Tori from now on. Thanks so much for reading and please review :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you guys for the reviews and support. Now that Tori's here what can happen? ;) What will happen in the future and what did Keira do to Beck? More importantly what did Tori tell older Jade to get her to stop watching a slasher film? Some answers to come~**

**I own nothing.**

Normal

Jade looked at her older self with a raised brow and smirked. "Important huh?" The elder Jade glares. "Yes important... mind your own Jadey at least I get something, you're not there yet." Both Tori's laughed at the exchange, each calming down their girlfriends.

"Alright so Vega let's get your stuff and head back home, raven probably wants us back." Jade suggested, rising from the couch. Tori nodded and grabbed her bags. "How about Jade and I drive you back, we want to make sure nothing else happens. Then we really should get back to our own time." The older Tori offered, looking at her love pointedly.

The older Jade smirked and grabbed the keys from her younger self. "I drive." she declared and ran to the car. Jade blinked as her older self dashed out the door. "...gank." Tori laughed and headed to the car, followed by older Tori and Jade.

Jade

I can't believe my older self totally jacked my car... I wanted to drive. Vega and I got stuck in the back, which I so took advantage of to mess with my girlfriend. I teasingly kissed up her neck and smirked when she gasped quietly. "Oi! Knock it off back there. There's plenty of time for that later, trust me." My older self smirked at us from the rear view mirror.

Tori blushed, I didn't think it was possible for her to turn that red. The older Vega just shook her head and chuckled. We made it back to my house pretty quickly, as we pulled up I smirked seeing Keira's Harley. I wonder what she did with Beck?...oh well really not that important.

We all got into the house and the first thing I noticed was the heavenly smell of food. My older self and I sprinted to the kitchen to find my cousin cooking. "Thank god it's you and you are amazing raven, I'm starving."

Both Vega's followed shortly after us, giggling. Keira turned and smiled at us. "Thanks, and you're welcome. Now future Tori and Jade go home...and you know what I mean, you need to be back in yout time to counter any potential attacks."

My older clone groaned and grabbed future Vega's hand, both of them disappearing. I blinked...that is still just...yeah... I grabbed Vega's hand and was about to head to my room before raven stopped us. "Jade...you know the rules, and I expect that one to be followed." she smirked at me.

I blushed a bit at that one and my cousin just laughed, even Vega was giggling...I'm so getting them back for that. We all grabbed plates and I swear I stuffed my face. Don't judge...my cousin is a hell of a cook...and I was starving.

Keira was quite for most of the meal. "I was speaking to my future self after I dropped Beck off...and I think we have a way to stop all of this and set things right." she finally says.

Tori and I look at her, waiting for an answer. "Look...once something very important happens...and it has to happen on your own time... once it happens then and only then can I and future me set back the clock...but I can only guess as to when it'll be set back to.."

"So what has to happen?" Vega asked. I would like to know that too... and set back the clock? Like fix all of this chiz? Sounds weird but alright with me.

Keira grins, "Well before we can counter act anything...the two of you will need to..uh.. express your love...physically." she explains trying not to laugh. Vega blushes badly and I smirked.

"Soooo...we need to sleep together?" I asked, trying to keep a straight face since Vega looks like a tomato. "No..you need to in your own time, make love Jade not just sleep together..." raven smirks at the both of us. "so for tonight..anything other than cuddling I'll separate the pair of ya."

I blinked, "But didn't you just say to?" Tori puts her hand over my mouth and I grin. I stick my tongue out and lick her palm. "Ewww Jade! Really?!" I laughed and winked at her causing her to blush. "Yes really. "

Keira laughed at us. "Yes I did but it has to be genuine and meaningful for the both of you." Tori chuckles and I just cross my arms and pretend to pout. "You saying I can't make it meaningful?" Tori looks at me and kisses my cheek. "No she means if we were to...you know... tonight..then it wouldn't be as special." she says and blushes.

Awww my Vega is adorable when she blushes. I nodded, they had a point...damn...I helped raven with the dishes and headed for the shower.

Tori

Jade left to take a shower so I'm alone with her cousin. Keira Black..I still can't believe one of the biggest rock stars in the world is Jade's cousin. She smiles at me and motions over to the couch. "So..." I state lamely..I can't even really think.

She chuckles at me. "It's alright Tori, all of this is overwhelming. So what can I clarify for you?" I just stare dumbly for a moment. She's actually offering to answer an question. I frown a bit as I form my first question. "Why..why did you keep so much from Jade." I started feeling protective. I know Jade won't say it but I know she's confused if not hurt by a lot of this.

Keira just sighed and I can see regret flash across her features. Now that I'm alone with her I can really see the similarities between her and Jade, they have similar mannerisms. "..How would you take it if you found out your that your mother was in love with your aunt and they were together for years? To know that partly because of your own father was so cruel as too keep them away even in death?"

I blinked, I didn't think about it like that. "I-I don't know. I guess I didn't think about that." I smiled sheepishly. She just nods and smiles weakly. "I didn't want blue jay to hurt...but she also needed to understand Tori. That is a complicated relationship and honestly I still have trouble understanding it."

"I'm sorry... what uh...what happened when you tried to take Jade?" She smiles at that question. "Uncle West was none too pleased it cost me a bit but it was worth it...that's all I'm going to say." I chuckled, yup just as stubborn and tricky as Jade.

"Talking about me?" Jade asked as she came into view. I smiled and Keira winked at me. "Jadey no need to be full of yourself, not everything is about you." she teased her cousin. Jade stuck out her tongue and sat by me, pulling me close to her and wrapping an arm around me. I nuzzled against her and inhaled her sent and smiled, she smells soooo good.

I felt Jade chuckle and heard the two cousins talk. I wasn't paying to much attention and I found myself falling asleep. Next thing I know I'm waking up face to face with a sleeping Jade, I noticed I'm in her bed and her arms were wrapped around me protectively. I sighed and snuggled closer to her and fell back asleep.

Ten years in the future

Jade and Tori returned to their living room and smiled. "About time you two got back." Andre said grinning at us. "How'd it goooo?" Cat asked hyperly. Jade chuckled and hugged Tori closer to her. "We're on track and raven has things under control. So until we get the signal we have to keep an eye on my dad, Beck and Ryder." she said.

"What about Steven?" Robbie asked. Jade smirked and Tori grinned evily. "Oh don't worry about Steven." Andre looked at his two friends and shrugged, he did not want to know the meaning behind those looks. "He's being veeeerry cooperative right now." Jade grinned and led Tori upstairs. "Now if you don't mind I have a debt to collect from my fiance." Jade picked Tori up and ran towards their bedroom.

AN: Sorry bout the lateness guys, I blame work... and sorry about the shortness. But we're making progress. Fair warning at least one chapter will be rated M. I feel it's important. Anyway thank you for reading and please review :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello readers :) the story is moving along nicely and I know exactly where I want it heading. But right now let's enjoy some Jori fluff shall we?**

**I own nothing.**

**Jade**

I wake up and find Vega completely asleep hugging me. I had to smile I mean that is actually cute. I groaned a bit feeling the need for my morning coffee, but with the hold Vega has on me there is no escaping. I smirk as I got an idea, I slowly ran a hand up her thigh watching her reaction.

Nothing...hmm... grinning I trace patterns on her stomach and watch as she leans into my touch. I press my lips against hers and smirk as I feel her kiss back, feeling like pressing my luck I nipped her bottom lip and she she allowed me entrance. I battled her tongue for dominance and I so won.

Vega snapped her eyes open and I smirked. "Morning Vega." she smiled sleepily at me, trying to blink away the sleep in her eyes. "hmm morning Jade." She released me from her death grip and stretched a bit. I kisses her neck while she was stretching and headed back up to the kitchen for coffee.

Tori followed shortly after me, when we made it to the kitchen I stopped in my tracks. On the counter was a huge breakfast buffet, I walked closer and noticed fresh made coffee. I smiled lazily as I finally got my fix, only then did I see a note attached to the cup. _-Blue jay, you asked for the day to yourselves and you two deserve it. Enjoy breakfast and keep an eye out. Oh and have fun ;) tell Tori I say hi, raven.-_

"Tori raven says hi and enjoy breakfast." I looked around when I didn't hear anything, I could feel panic start to take hold until I saw Vega with a mouthful of food nodding. I sighed relieved that Vega was alright. "Awww you're cousin is sweet Jade. Remind me to thank her later, I mean she made us breakfast and everything." Vega said happily as she ate.

After showering and getting dressed...and yes it was separate... we lounged in the living room for a bit. Vega was texting away on her phone when I felt her nudge me. "What?" I asked boredly keeping my attention on the t.v watching Deadliest Warrior. Man I love this show and who knew a frikn spear could do that? "Andre, Cat, Robbie and Beck want to go to Karaoke Dokie later, wanna go?" Vega asked me.

Huh...Beck is going? I shrugged and told her alright. I bet Beck is still scared of my cousin so I doubt he'll do anything. We killed time watching movies and playing video games...and let me tell you do not and I mean do NOT let Vega tell you she sucks at COD or Halo... she conned me I swear she just up and kicked my ass. She's lucky I love her cuz anyone else and that would not have been okay.

We got dressed for going out, I grabbed some skinny jeans, a black tank top and a plaid button up complete with my combat boots. I almost jumped Vega as soon as she came back on to the room. She was wearing tight dark skinny jeans, a purple top that accented her body perfectly and some dark purple chucks. I swear if I were a dude...dear god... I need to stop drooling.

Tori

6 o'clock came around and Jade was driving us to Karaoke Dokie to meet the rest of the gang. I was getting excited, I love Jade but I need a way to de-stress and just unwind. All of this future stuff and the whole Beck thing just has me all wound and I just want to let lose for the night.

I grabbed Jade's hand as we walked inside, quickly spotting our friends. Cat was on us in a flash in a death grip of a hug. "Oh my gosh I missed you guys so much I mean I know it was like a day but still I reeeeaaallly missed you." she rushed out still holding us.

"Uh Cat, can't breathe." I managed to choke out. She let go of us and laughed, "Sorry Tori, Jade but couldn't help it. One time my brother..." Jade cut her off with a loud and very Jade like "NO!" Cat shrunk back for a second then beamed, dragging us to the table. As Cat was dragging us I couldn't help but stare a bit at Jade. It's been a while since I've seen her in jeans and even longer since she's wore a plaid shirt and woooow is all I can say.

It's like combining the Jade I first met with this Jade right now and all I can do to keep from wanting to jump her is focus on the conversation in the group. "Hey chica and Jade." Andre smiled and hugged me. Robbie squeaked out a "hi." as Jade glared at him for staring at me. Beck was looking a bit timid but he seemed a lot more like his usual self which made me sigh in relief.

Jade got up with Cat to go get some drinks leaving me with the boys. We were trying to figure out which flavor of Jelly Beans would we would be able to live off of when I noticed something that made me groan. Those idiots from Nozu who wouldn't leave me and Jade alone until we sang "Take a Hint." were there...and staring right at me...oh god.

I let out a whimper and Andre looks at me, "You alright muchacha?" I shook my head and pointed, "Those are the two idiots from mine and Jade's fake date that Sikowitz had us go on." I groaned and rubbed my temple silently praying they wouldn't come over. And as my luck would have it...they notice me and come right over. "Woah look who we have here. The chick from the sushi place and it looks like she still has some Chad fever." one of the idiots says.

Man they're annoying, can't they see I'm not interested? And oh crap...Jade does not look happy. She walks up to me and grabs my hand. "Back off losers we told you once we. Are. not interested ." she growled out. One of the idiots..Chad I think blinks then grins. "Easy there hot lady we just wanna get to know you and your friend." he says and puts a hand on my shoulder, I step back and closer to Jade.

Jade glares at them then smirks, "Okay, you want to know us?" they nod their heads excitedly. "Sit back and enjoy the show boys." Jade says as she goes up to the stage grabbing a mic. She whispers something to the DJ and ruffles her hair sexily, looking in my direction she winked. The idiots get excited thinking it's for them..but I really wonder what Jade has planned.

Jade

Okay I've had enough of those losers they just won't take a hint. Hehe see what I did there? No? Too bad. I grab a mic and talk to the DJ. Smirking I wait for the music to begin, taking a breath as the beat fills the room.

_I judge by what she's wearing, just how many heads I'm tearing_

_Off of assholes coming on to her _

_Each nigh seems like it's getting worse_

_And I wished she's take the night off_

_So I don't have to fight off, all the assholes coming on to her_

_It happens every night she works_

I start swaying my hips a bit sensually before jumping off the stage and into the crowd.

_They'll go and ask the DJ, Find out just what would she say_

_If they all tried coming on to her_

_Don't they know it's never going to work?_

_They think they'll get inside her, with every drink they buy her_

_As they all try coming on to her_

_This time somebody''s getting hurt_

_Here comes the next contestant._

I sauntered my way up to our tables and stare at the fools who won't leave me and Tori alone, smirking I glare at them.

_Is that, your hand_

_On my girlfriend?_

_Is that your hand?_

The idiots look at me confused and grab Tori, pulling her close to my body, still glaring at the boys.

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_There goes the next contestant_

I grin as they look scared. I pulled Tori in and kissed her senseless, the crowd cheering fades away as I kiss MY girlfriend. I only stop because Andrea cleared his throat and ya know I needed to breathe. "Well that was uh...yeah.." he trailed off. Tori grinned sheepishly still trying to catch her breath.

I grab Vega's hand and drag her to my car, yelling bye to our friends over my shoulder. Tori complains a bit on our way back to my house but I can careless, all control I had earlier is gone and I am going to make sure Vega is breathless by the time I'm done with her.

We pull up to my house and I practically carry her to the door. "Jade why couldn't we have ju-"I cut her off with another mind blowing kiss, leading her inside. "O-Oh" is all she says before she grabs my shirt and pulls me into a seering kiss."You're mine Vega, and I'm going to show you what that means." I growl lustfully and lead her towards my room.

AN: Alright so some fore Jori action and the song Jade sang was 'Next Contestant' by Nickle Back. Just wanted to take some time for more fluff and what not before the action picks up like a battle ax. So thank you for reading and please review :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright so not gunna lie was sooooo thinking about just teasing you guys and barely mentioning the romance...buuut I wanted a challenge and am not that mean so here we are :) The story is going exactly where I want it to and I am so grateful for your support and reviews. SO without further ado read on :)**

**I own nothing**

**Jade**

I slammed Vega against the wall and pressed my lips to hers, grinning as she kissed back. I nip her bottom lip and she gasped, taking advantage I slid my tongue inside and we battled for dominance and of course I won. Caressing my tongue against hers, I slid my hand up her shirt and traced patterns on her stomach, smirking as I felt her shiver.

I slid a hand down her leg and pulled it up so she was wrapped against me. Teasingly I kissed down her jawline to her neck, taking time so bite and suck at her pulse point, earning a heavenly moan from the beauty in my arms. I could feel her tangle her hands in my hair, lightly tugging causing me to growl in approval.

I backed away from the wall and squeezed her ass making her yelp a bit as I walked us to my room, not once breaking a mind blowing kiss, as I walk us down the stairs to my room she unbuttons my shirt, tugging it off.. All I could think of is how much I wanted, no needed her right there and then, I kicked open my door and led her to the bed and set her down.

I discard my flannel and eye her hungrily, stepping between her legs I kiss her again, sucking on her bottom lip. My hands roam her stomach as I pull her shirt off only breaking away to throw it somewhere and go straight for her neck. "Jade." she half moans my name and something inside me snaps, I need her, want her and must have her NOW.

I push her down on the bed and straddle her, kissing her hard I feel her shudder beneath me. She has her hands tangled in my hair, tugging slightly making me want her more. I break from her lips and kiss down her neck, suckling and nipping at the caramel skin.

I trail kisses down to the valley of her breasts and rub one of her heavenly mounds as I suckle on the other, causing Tori to arch in to me. I sit her up to remove her bra and toss it aside, she surprises me by rolling us over so now she's on top. She rips off my tank top and rubs my breasts as she nips at my neck. I just know there's gunna be a hickey there later and I really couldn't care less.

She pulls me into another kiss, nipping and sucking my bottom lip as she removes my bra. I moaned as she rubbed my now hard nipples. Damn Vega can play hmm. I flipped us back over so I was on top, making sure our bodies were as close as possible. I sucked on her right breats and toyed with her sensitive bud with my left hand, earning another moan.

I switched breasts giving each equal attention. I trail kisses back up to her lips and kiss her hungrily. I break away panting and look into her eyes, noting the same lust that I'm feeling yet the love pouring from those chocolate orbs makes me freeze. She watches me intently and I lean back in. I kiss her forehead, her nose, her ear then finally claim her lips in a passionate yet loving kiss.

Our pace slows down, it's not just hunger and want, it's a need to show her how much I need her how much I love her. I kiss her chin and look at her. "SO beautiful you know that." It's not a question, she needs to know how much she drives me crazy. "I love you." I tell her, looking into her eyes. She smiles and cups my face gently, pulling me into a sweet kiss. "I love you too Jade."

I trail wet kisses and light nips down her body, pausing to nip by her navel, smirking as she shudders. I unbutton her pants her pants and slide them off panties, god I hate that word, and all. I sit up and remove the last of my clothing as well then start kissing up her legs, nipping at the sensitive flesh near her wet sex. She gasped and man I can get used to this.

I rub my thumb over her clit adding slight pressure, causing her to buck into me. Smirking I tease her entrance earning a low growl from Vega. "J-Jade, please." She's begging and I would be lying if I said that wasn't the sexiest thing ever. Gently I push a finger inside her warmth, hearin her give a quiet moan. I look into her eyes silently asking her permission and she nods.

Slowly I start thrusting my finger inside her, rubbing my thumb over her bundle of nerves. I kiss and bite near her hips and thighs as she moans louder. "Jaaade...ah...more..." I add a second finger and start pumping faster, her hips rising to meet my rhythm. I crawl up her body and muffle her moans with a heated kiss never ceasing the movement of my fingers.

Her breathing is getting more labored and I could tell she was close. I kiss up to her ear and nibble it a bit, "Cum for me Vega." I growled quietly to her and with that she was undone. She arched up and slammed her eyes as an orgasm washed through her. "JADE!" damn she screamed my name and fuck that was sexy as hell. I slow my fingers and let her ride out her orgasm only pulling out when she's able to breathe again.

I chuckled and kissed her softly, "You alright there Vega?" She smiled at me and cupped my cheek, running a hand through my hair. "yeah... that was..you were...wooow." I grin knowing I did this to her. I kiss her nose and cuddle up next to her, "I love you Tori."

"I love you too Jade.." she mumbles, I know she's tired and usually I'd be pissed if I didn't get any but damn that was just amazing. "Do you want me to?" she asks me shyly and I shake my head. "Tonight was about you Vega, tomorrow you can make it up to me but this right here.." I gesture between us, "Was me showing how much I love you."

She smiles and snuggles into me drifting off. I kissed the sighed of her head and close my eyes, for the first time in a long time everything feel right. With that last thought I quickly fell asleep holding the woman I love.

Ten years in the future

Beck stood before Mr. West cringing, "Umm sir... my younger self failed... our plan failed...we couldn't keep them apart." he stammered, trying to keep calm. Mr. West eyed Beck coolly and stood. "Then it is time for a more...personal touch." He stood and walked out the door.

Mr. West found himself outside the door to a large two story house knocking at the door. The door opened revealing none other than his niece Keira Black. "Hello uncle..." her tone as icy as her glare. "Keira." he responded in a calm tone, though panic flashed across his feature briefly.

"Where is Jadelyn?" he questioned. Keira's brow furrowed and she scowled, her blue gray eyes staring at her uncle. "Your daughter is busy...Tori is trying to talk her out of going over and kicking your ass Vince West...so I suggest you leave." she stated, anger evident in her words.

Mr. West blinked in surprise then nodded curtly. "Tell my daughter I stopped by." He turned and walked back down the driveway to his black Ford Lincoln. Keira followed behind him before he could enter his vehicle. "You try anything else...you hurt any more people uncle and I promise whatever pain Jade might inflict on you will be nothing compared to what I do." she growled dangerously then turned back to the house leaving a very shaken up Vincent West.

AN: Thank you so much for reading. This was my first smut ever so yeah..if it sucked I apologize. Please review and I promise the next chapter will be up soon :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you guys so much for continuing to follow, read,and review this story. Jade and Tori finally got it on and Mr. West just learned his plans are failing, let's see where this goes shall we?**

**I own nothing**

**Jade**

I was in the middle of a fantastic dream when I felt something stir beside me, it took a moment before all of last night came flooding back to me, damn we need to do that more often. I'm content with just lying here all day and holding Vega but apparently my girlfriend has other ideas.

I feel her shift a bit then moves...damn why'd she move?she's so warm...I was too busy grumbling in my mind to realize what she was up to. "Jade...Jade wake up."she whispers to me. I'd really rather not get up right now so...don't think so Vega.

"Jade it's 6:30 and Monday, we have school." I can tell she's starting to panic a bit, but who gets up at this ungodly hour? I shift a bit but that's all the movement she's getting from me. "Jade... fine but you asked for it." I barely hear that cuz I started drifting back off until I felt warm lips moving against my neck making me moan in approval. I could feel her smirk against my skin as she finally kissed me on the lips. I pull her upon top so she's straddling me and kiss back, licking her bottom lip.

"Finally your up." she murmurs against my lips. I open my eyes and smirk lazily, pulling her in for another kiss. "mhm."She grins and swipes my lips asking for entrance which I gladly allow. She pulls away but I slide my hands down to sup her ass, causing her to moan slightly and grind into me a bit.

"Damn Vega do that again." I half moan at the feeling. "Babe, we have school in a few hours, as much as I want to we really need to get ready." she tries to resist but I start nibbling on her neck and pull her closer to my body causing our centers to slide together causing us both to moan. Tori tried to pull away again this time I grind my center against her and smirk as her eyes roll back.

"Hell no Vega, you started this... and you sure as hell are going to finish this. You.. do... not want me going out sexually frustrated." I growl and continue to grind into her. I can feel her rocking back into me. Our centers sliding against each other, causing our clits to touch, and dear god this feels good.

She rocks into me faster and I moan loudly, my head hitting the pillow. Vega takes this as a chance to attack my neck, biting and sucking. We continue to rock back and forth and I can feel myself getting close, she starts rubbing my breasts, causing me to arch into her.

Suddenly she backs off and I groan at the loss of contact. "Damn it Vega..." She cuts me off by shoving two fingers into me, pumping furiously. "You were saying?" she taunts. I can't even get mad because hell what she's doing is AMAZING.

All I can do is moan and meet her thrusts. She pulls me into a seering kiss, and pumps harder into me, I slam my eyes shut and clamp down on Vega's hand as I feel my orgasm rip through me. "Toooorriii!"

Panting I finally manage to sit up and face a now smirking Tori Vega. "Damn Vega." She smirks and pecks my lips now get ready we have school." She hops off the bed and heads to my shower. Now normally I'd bolt right after her but holly hell I can barely move, now I know why my older self was desperate to get back in Tori's pants.

I slowly make my way into the shower, disappointed that Vega was already done. After I showered I made my way to the kitchen and Vega handed me a cup of coffee...have I mentioned how much I love her? "Jade hurry up we're going to be late." she's starting to panic and it's freaking adorable.

"Relax Vega." I drawl out as I sip my life line known as coffee. "You are with me, I don't get to school early...and you're my girlfriend who just fucked my brains out so we will get to school when I drive us there." I smirk as she blushed and nods.

"Well that was more than I wanted to hear blue jay." The amused voice of my cousin rings out from behind me and it's my turn to blush. Vega just stands there and stares, torn between laughing and blushing her ass off. "I-I uh...we..." I stutter out and my cousin laughs...she thinks this is funny?!

"Well congratulations blue jay." she chuckles. "And for the record you have my support, I kinda like Tori." Tori blushes more and smiles. "Thanks raven...uh so..." I drink the last of my coffee and cough awkwardly. "Get to school you two, we'll talk things over dinner tonight."

Ten years in the future

A weary Jade West looked at her fiance Tori Vega in disbelief. "You are not serious are you?!" she practically shouted. Tori remained calm and nodded, not fazed by her fiance's antics. "Yes Jade I'm serious...if your dad is willing to invite us over to talk I think we should go and see what he wants. Besides your cousin agrees and we'll have everyone ready and on guard in case he tries to pull anything."

"Dear god Tori, I know you're nice and I know you can be a bit gullible but this is ridiculous...this is obviously some sort of trap and I'd rather not die or worse lose you." Jade stared at her lover pointedly. Tori's gaze softened, she cupped Jade's cheek gently and smiled. "I know lover, and I don't want to lose you either. But if this could resolve things then I want that chance and I know you do to."

Jade sighed in defeat and allowed Tori to lead her to the car. She didn't like it and made it known by her silence. The car ride to Mr. West's house was silent, Jade scowling out the window and Tori focusing on the road, both afraid of what could happen once they arrived.

All too soon they found themselves in front of the one house they both dreaded to be anywhere near. Jade took a breath and walked out the car followed closely by a slightly shaking Tori. In an effort to keep her calm, Jade held Tori's hand and rubbed soothing circles. "Whatever happens Vega I love you okay?"

Tori nodded and kissed Jade softly, "Same for you West, now let's get this over with so I can show you just how much I love you." The spark in Jade's eyes was unmistakable and Tori simply laughed, "My fiance the ever horny Jade West." she chuckled. Jade kissed Tori hard and smirked "I've heard no complaints."

AN: Alright Tori ;) and why are they at Mr. West's house? Thanks so much for reading please review and tell me what ya think.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you so much for your support, reviews and continuing to read. Wonder why they're at Mr. West's house and what does that man have planned, or better yet where is everyone else? Guess we'll find out :) **

**I own not a thing except Keira.**

Future

Jade pounded her fist against the large door before them causing Tori to wince slightly, "Must you do that? There is such thing as knocking quietly ya know?" she asked slightly annoyed. Jade smirked in response as the door opened to reveal her father.

"Ah Jadelyn...and friend...nice of you to accept my invitation." He said as he stepped aside to allow them in. Jade scowled at her father and held Tori's hand possessively. "You know damn well who Tori is father so don't even start that bull." she all but growled.

Slowly and cautiously they followed Vince West toward the kitchen. "Anything to drink?" he asked calmly, reaching for the brandy in the liquor cabinet. Jade shook her head and Tori polietly declined. "No thank you Mr. West, but may I please use the bathroom?" she asked quietly. Mr. West nodded and pointed toward the general direction of the restroom.

"She's been here before she know her way around..." stated Jade icily. Her father visibly shrank back at the tone. Mr. West took a long drink from his glass and poured another. Jade looked around, silently trying to keep from worrying to much.

"Well Jadelyn I don't see why we can't begin our conversation without...Ms. Vega." Mr. West spoke, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Whatever you have to say father dear, you can say to both me and my future wife." she stated coolly.

Jade was shifting a bit the longer Tori was gone, visibly perking up as she saw the brunet walk back in. Tori nodded as if to say it was safe and Jade relaxed. Mr. West scowled slightly but motioned for them to follow to the living room area. The couple followed still very much so on guard, Jade led Tori to stand by the fire place, near enough to an escape route in needed. Mr. West turned to set his glass on the coffee table.

"Well I called you here to clear a few things...and to resolve some...issues if you will." he started. "You see I was really hoping it wouldn't have to come to this but you've left me no choice." Mr. West opened a drawer and pulled out a loaded pistol, pointing it at the two women before him.

"Jadelyn you will stop with this woman, and return to Beck. You will discontinue to disgrace the West family name...You have given me no choice." He spat out, shaking with rage. Jade stood frozen shocked at her fathers actions, Tori stared wide eyed at the gun pointed at them.

"Like hell I will." Jade roared, "You will not force me away from Tori, I love her damn it and you can just fuck off." she grabbed Tori's hand protectively, trying to keep her out of the line of fire. Mr. West growled furiously and the sound of a gun going off filled the room. Jade only stared as Tori had jumped in front of her and took the bullet.

Clutching her stomach Tori smiled wickedly at the stunned Mr. West. "Didn't...think...I'd do it...did you?" she managed to say through the seering pain. She held out a hand to keep Jade back and stared at the man before her calmly. Mr. West narrowed his eyes and raised the gun again, Tori walked forward definitely.

Jade watched in horror as the gun went off again and Tori sank to her knees, clutching her abdomen, blood pooling around her hands. The room was silent as Jade and Vince West watched as the features of one Tori Vega began to fade. Brown hair was replaced by black, brown eyes replaced by blue gray, before they knew it Keira Black was before them, blood trickling by her mouth.

"I...win...Vince..." she wheezed out. Before Mr. West could react he fell to the floor, Tori, Andre and Cat stood behind him. Cat and Tori held on to an unconscious Beck and Andre held a lamp in his hands, obviously the one who struck Vince West.

Jade ran to her cousins side, frantically trying to keep her breathing. "...We won...blue jay...you can...make...things right..." Keira said weakly. Tears now streamed down Jade's face as she held her dying cousin. "Raven, why is a raven like a writing desk?" she chocked out.

"I-I...have no idea..." Keira smiled weakly, humor shining in her eyes. "Q-Quoth the raven...nevermore..." she finished taking her last breath. Jade was now sobbing as she watched the playful spark fade from her cousin's eyes.

Suddenly the room was engulfed in a blinding light, everything around Jade began to fade away. Gradually her surroundings became refocused, the light fading just as suddenly as it came.

Present

**Jade's POV **

I blink and shake my head. Wooow that was...I don't even...I opened my scissor adorned locker and sighed as I pulled out the book required for the next class. Why wasn't I happy? I mean Beck and I are back together and everyone still fears me...but why am I not happy? I groaned in frustration and turned my attention to the locker across from mine. That's why...I watched as Tori Vega, with her silky brown hair, perfect cheekbones, beautiful smile and- whoa...whoa back up...did I just really think that?

Yes, yes I did so get over it, I actually know why I'm not happy, why all I feel like doing is shoving a pair of scissors into that idiot with stupid hair who's talking to Tori...you see I never meant to get back with Beck, hell the song wasn't even for him. Who else could it be for you ask?

Vega...Tori freaking Vega...she's put up with all my bull, put up with me being the biggest bitch and yet still she stuck around, not once did she give up. She just KNOWS how I am, and yet she accepts it. No she doesn't accept it, she just doesn't try to change it, not like Beck. All he does is tell me to "be nicer" or "behave", god I swear who does he think he is? Vega allows me to be me, sure she scolds me but she doesn't want to change me.

Yet I'm too scared to even drop the full I hate you sometimes act, to drop the frenemies facade and just let her in, not just as a friend but maybe more... I know I'm supposed to be with Beck, that's what everyone expects but I don't want that...I want Vega, I love Vega...hell I melt every time I see that radiant smile of hers. Why can't I just drop Beck and go for it with Tori? I Jade West am afraid, not of being with a girl, not the labels...rejection? Nope...because I know she loves me too, I see it in her eyes, the way she smiles when I'm there.

No I'm afraid of the future...of the possibilities...she could hurt me...or I could hurt her and that thought alone freezes me in my tracks, that would kill me if that were ever to happen. I die a little every time I insult her, every time I make that gorgeous smile of hers fall my heart aches because I know I did it and yet I still do it and here right now I find myself about to do it again. I saunter up towards Vega, but this time something tells me not to do it.

"Vega." I bark out, causing the boy near her to flinch. "Beat it loser." I glare at the kid and smirk as he practically runs down the hall. Vega turns and faces me, annoyance flash in her eyes. "Jade, he was only asking for help with a history project." she sighs.

I wince a bit and damn she noticed. Sighing I run a hand through my hair, "Look Ve-..Tori I'm sorry but I really need to talk to you. I just.." I falter a bit. "Whatever you see or hear today please just please meet me at Nozu tonight at seven okay?"

Tori blinks, she's probably surprised I actually used please. "Okay Jade." I grin and hug her ,I know I caught her off guard because at first she stiffens, but she gradually melts into the hug. Now this is where I want to be for the rest of my life, in Tori's arms.

We separate, she heads to class as I head to find Beck...it's time I clear up this mess and make sure that there's no major damage done.

AN: did you see any of that coming? I didn't and I write this...so I'm winding this down as it comes near its end. There's about another chapter or two left. SO thanks for reading and please review :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and support I really appreciate it, sadly this will be the end to Ten Years. So to answer the question, yes there will be an epilog. That plot twist was crazy huh? Keira sacrificed herself for Jade, now question is can Jade make things right? Hopefully this will answer most of your questions, this is how I planned for it to go so I'm happy with it.**

**I own nothing**

**Jade**

I sighed and scanned the halls for Beck, this is something that HAS to be done and done now. Soon enough I found him by the music room, he looks to be in a hurry, "Beck!" The fluffy haired Canadian turns and smiles when he sees me. Damn I really don't want to hurt him...but he did cause a lot of this...and I would rather hurt Beck with the truth than lie and hurt more than just myself.

"Hey babe" he greets me cheerfully, "I was just heading to the music room to meet you." I blinked confused, I never told him to...ooooh so that's when someone got a hold of him... I shrugged and play it off, "I changed my mind...I need to talk to you Beck." I cringe as I see panic and hurt flash through his eyes.

"J-Jade?" he sounds so uncertain and damn I feel bad about this. "Beck...I don't want to hurt you and I don't want anything to get in the way of us being friends but...we shouldn't be..." I pause and look at him. "we shouldn't be together." he finishes for me.

I nod, "I-I...Beck you know I love you, but what we had isn't there, I love you but I'm IN love with someone else." Beck nods, I can see his eyes water a bit but he keeps calm. "Tori." he says, it's not a question...he knows.

"Yeah." that's all I can say, I just don't have the words here for this. Beck smiles though it doesn't reach his eyes fully, "I get it Jade...You've been distant... more than usual and I see how you look at her, I'm happy for you Jade, it hurts but I know she makes you happy." I smile and wrap my arms around him.

"Thank you Beck." I whisper into his shoulder. He hugs me gently and kisses my forehead, "Take care of her Jade, Tori's a good girl." he warns and I know he's serious. We separate and head to our classes I storm in to Sikowitz's room and take my usual seat. My phone buzzes with a notification from the slap.

**Beck Oliver is single, accept?**

I look at my phone and smile, Beck is really a good guy, I accept and soon everyone's phones are buzzing with the alert.

**Beck Oliver is single**

**Jade West is single**

I glare as heads turn toward me yet I can't help the smile that tugs at my lips. I don't sit with the gang at lunch and the school day finishes fairly quietly. The only two things on my mind, I get to see Vega tonight and I have to make sure...I need to know that I did this right...

I jump into my car and race home, I need to know...As I pull up to my house I swear I could have died. A black Harley Davidson was in my driveway, the signature purple flames on the side were unmistakable. I practically sprint into my house and pause as I hear yelling.

Normal

"She's not a child any more Vince! Damn it ... let her choose." A feminine voice carries through the halls, an English accent pokes through. "She's MY child damn it!" the unmistakable boom of Mr. West followed. Jade followed the voices up the stairs and paused outside the door.

"Exactly uncle...she's not Liz, she's not Sam...let her be herself!" The woman spoke again. "And it appears we are no longer alone Vince." The door to the room opened and Jade stepped through.

"So tell me little cousin, why is a raven like a writing desk?" the woman asked. Jade immediately ran towards the woman, engulfing her in a bone crushing hug. "Raven!" she cried out.

Jade

I grinned and continued to hug my cousin, she's alive! "Easy there cousin..I need to breathe." she jokes. I smile and let go of her. "It's nice to see you too blue jay." she grins and hugs me again, smirking at my father who's watching us intently. "Jadelyn, why are you home early? Aren't you supposed to be with that boy...Beck?" he asks.

Wow..I'm surprised he even remembered Becks name...just woow. I hold on to Keira and look at my dad, "I broke up with Beck." I state evenly, trying to read him. And as usual can't tell a single thing... "Oh..okay." is all he says.

"What happened blue jay?" Keira asks me. See that's why I love her, she actually cares. "I'm in love with someone else...and Dad I need you to hear me out on this." My father looks at me funny but nods for me to continue. "I left Beck because I love him..but I'm in love with someone else...and dad I need you to understand...I love her so much...Tori is too important for me to lose."

My dad stares at me speechless and usually I'd count that as a win but...yeah..not good. "HER?! A GIRL!?" I wince, see told you not good. I nod and glare at him, "Yes he, a girl, Tori Vega... and dad with or without your support I am going to see her." I stand defiantly.

I feel a hand squeeze my shoulder, my cousin smiles at me then her gaze turns icy as she faces my father. "Vince if you do or say anything stupid I promise you right now...not only will I take Jade...I will destroy you financially, career wise..and in any other way I can think of..." I grin at that, Keira is the best, ad I know she has my back.

"She is your daughter Vince...not your wife and certainly not your sister..." she finished and glared at him. My dad blinks, taken aback."who the hell are you to tell me what to do?" he roars. "Your niece Vincent West..I am your niece..not your sister...I am not trying to steal anyone and I sure as hell am not sneaking around."

He looks stunned for a moment, his mouth snap shut immediately and Keira looks triumphant. "I-I...Jadelyn...are you sure?" I nod, still holding onto Keira for support. "I am father... I really am."

He nods curtly, "Very well... I have a flight to catch... your cousin is watching you...Keira don't make a mess..." He stands and walks briskly out the door. I let out a breath I had no idea I was holding. "At least he didn't blow up?" I offer still trying to figure out what happened. "Give him some time blue jay...I promise he'll come around...just give him time...But you know I have your back."

I smile and hug her again. "I know, thanks raven." She grins and fishes in her pocket for something, finally pulling out a set of keys. "Take my bike Jade and go get your girl, make sure she holds on tight." She grins and walks out the door, heading to the living room. Wait what time is?..holy chiz...it's 6:30...that was longer than expected...yeeeah need to get moving.

I catch the keys as she tosses them and smirk. Raven never let's anyone touch her bike...and now she's letting me drive it...this is awesome. I sprint down stairs and hop onto raven's bike, grinning as the engine roars to life. Weaving in and out of traffic, I make it to Nozu five minutes early so I grab a table and order a coke while I wait for Vega.

Sure enough Tori Vega strolls in right on time, looking around for me. She looks gorgeous as always, but nervous and I know a lot of that is my fault, she probably thinks this is a prank. I wave her over. She sits down and we spend most of the night just talking about random things, both of us avoiding the questions and answers we knew were coming.

"I heard you and Beck broke up." she finally says, avoiding my gaze. I sigh quietly and tuck two fingers under her chin to make her look at me. I can see a small blush form from the action and I grin. "Yes we broke up..no I don't want him back." I start and she visibly perks up. Happiness, hope and dare I say it love shines through those brown eyes of hers.

"Y-You don't" she asks quietly, our faces now only inches apart. I shudder as I feel her warm breath wash over me. "No.." I whisper, "I want you." I close the gap and brush my lips against hers. She hesitates at first but starts kissing back, I swipe my tongue across her lips and she gasps, allowing me to explore her mouth with my tongue. The kiss grows more heated and intense as her tongue caresses mine.

We pull away as air is unfortunately needed to breathe. I smirk at her flushed appearance and kiss her forehead. "That answer the rest of your questions Vega?" She nods, grinning like an idiot. I smirk and lead her away from the table. "Come on Tori...there's someone I want you to meet."

Normal

The new couple walked out of the restaurant hand in hand as Jade led them to the motorcycle. "Uhh Jade...why are you getting on a motorcycle?" Tori asked a bit nervously. Jade grinned widely and handed Tori a helmet. "Just trust me Vega." said Jade as she started the bike, revving the engine as it roared to life. Tori hesitantly climbed onto the bike, holding on to Jade tightly.

"Just hold on tight, I promise I got you Tori." Jade said comfortingly. Tori relaxed a bit and hugged Jade tightly from behind, her grip growing tighter the faster the goth went. Jade weaved through traffic expertly, cars and buildings all but a blur of lights as they raced down the street.

Jade pulled up to a large house and shut off the motorcycle, chuckling as Tori didn't release her grip. "Vega...as much as I love this position, I need you to let go." the goth teased. Tori blushed and immediately let go of Jade. "S-sorry.." she muttered quietly.

Jade turned and faced Tori, wrapping her in a loving embrace, "Don't apologize, I'll never complain about being in your arms Vega...you're stuck with me for life." Jade whispered to the half latina and smirked. Tori grinned and returned the hug, "I love you Jade." she breathed. Jade pulled back just enough to look Tori in the eyes, blue meeting brown, mint and chocolate. The goth leaned in and kissed the latina soundly, "I love you to Tori."

Jade

I motion for Vega to head inside telling her I'll be right there. Shortly after I hear a squeal indicating that Tori found raven. Grinning I shake my head and go inside, leaning against the wall just watching my girlfriend talk to my cousin.

My name is Jade West, my cousin calls me blue jay and my girlfriend calls me Jay. My older self visited me from ten years in the future, I watched as my cousin got shot and got a chance to set things right. I am not angry, bitter or sad. No I'm happy and for the first time everything seems to be going right, Tori Vega is now my girlfriend and lover, my cousin Keira Black is alive and well, touring across the globe and along with my friends I'm preparing to graduate.

AN: and there we have it, the end to Ten Years. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I have. There will be an epilogue coming soon, so thank you so much again,let me know if you want a sequel, and I will be working on a new story soon. :)


	16. Chapter 16

**And here is the end to Ten years, thank you guys so much. **

**I own none but Keira**

**Epilogue **

**Ten years later**

A very nervous yet very excited twenty-eight year old Jade West stood in front of a mirror fixing the loose blue streaked strand that fell to her face. "Quit fidgeting blue jay." Keira teased her younger cousin. "You look beautiful baby girl, and I'm glad you went back to blue." She finished as she ran a hand through Jade's blue streaked ravenous locks.

Jade smiled to the reflection of her cousin then turns around. "I'm just...kinda...nervous." Jade admitted, looking down. Keira smiled, fixing the lace of the blue corset of Jade's dress. "That my dear cousin is normal." she chuckled. "You look gorgeous blue jay. Besides Tori already said yes, just think of this as the very public declaration that Tori is yours and you are Tori's."

"Now then you have an alter to be at and I have to check on the soon to be Mrs. West." Keira smiled and kissed Jade's forehead before leaving the room. Jade took a breath to calm her nerves and glanced at the photo she had against the mirror. Smiling, the goth held the picture gingerly recalling the day it was taken. The photo was the very same she saw ten years ago, it was herself and Tori at the beach looking at each other as if the rest of the world didn't exist.

In a room not to far away Cat was helping Tori finish putting her dress on. "I don't think I can do this.." Tori sighed nervously. Cat smiled at the half latina and patted her back reassuringly, "Tori you can do this. You love Jade right?" she asked, uncharacteristically serious for Cat.

Tori blinked at the redhead and nodded, "Of course I do Cat. I love Jade more than anything in this world or any other." Cat beamed and finished fixing Tori's dress. "Then you can do it." she said happily. Tori chuckled at her friends behavior yet grateful for the times that Cat can be serious.

The time finally came as Jade stood at the alter waiting for Tori to officially be hers forever. The music started, signaling the arrival of the bride. A proud David Vega walked down the aisle, in his arms was a sight that made Jade's breath hitch. Tori walked with her father in a form fitting strapless white dress, her chocolate orbs shining brightly with happiness as she found her lovers reached the alter and stood beside Jade, grinning widely at her soon to be wife. The priest smiled at the couple and proceeded with the ceremony.

"It is my understanding that the couple has written their own vows." The elderly man said smiling. "Jade please proceed." Jade nodded, taking Tori's hands in hers she looked the latina in the eyes she loves so much. "Tori, I love you so much, you are the sun to my moon, you lit up the darkness from my life and I am going to spend every day loving you. I pushed you, you pushed back harder, I screamed at you you screamed at me louder...You know me Tori and every day you have challenged me to be better and I'm going to spend this day forward making sure I'm worthy of that challenge."

Tori whipped away a tear and smiled at Jade. "Jade, since the moment we met you've challenged me and because of that I am where I'm at today. It's because of you my world is a crazy yet balanced place, your the moon to my sun, the only one I want to spend every day with. When you told me you loved me you made my life start again and I will spend every day making your world, our world shine."

"I now pronounce you Jadelyn and Victoria West, wife and wife. You may now kiss." The elderly priest smiled. Jade and Tori locked gazes, the love radiating between the couple could be seen from miles out. Jade gently cupped her wife's cheek and pressed her lips to Tori's before deepening it. Tongues caressed and met in a familiar dance before they pulled apart for air blushing at the roars and cheers of the crowd. Jade grinned and Tori beamed as they caught Vince West whistling in excitement and Beck Oliver grinning back up at the newly wed couple.

As soon as they stepped out of the chapel, paparazzi swarmed their limo, calling out for Tori and Jade. "Just because you won a Grammy I swear Vega." Jade teased her wife. Tori slapped Jade's arm playfully as she settled into her seat. "Oh yeah that's why Jade...not like you won the Oscar for best director and writer...or the fact your cousin is an international rock star..." she shot back, grinning. Jade pulled her wife onto her lap and suckled on her neck, "hmmm less talking babe...let's get this honeymoon started early." Jade said as she pulled her lover in to a mind numbing kiss.

AN: Yes I end this with the wedding of the century. As for a sequel I have to thank Elimere for giving me the idea to tell the story of the parents...and I am currently working on it. SO thank you so much for reading and the next story will be up soon.


End file.
